With Age Comes Decisions
by Kyle-Kenny-McCormick
Summary: The sequel to Fighting For The One I Love, in older years. It follows the four boys through some time in High School, and afterwards when everyone realizes that now being older, it's time to make some life changing desisions.
1. Chapter 1 The Start To A Great Year

**Hey guys! This is my sequel to Fighting for the One I Love. I just needed to right this, so I put it up as fast as I could. Please leave your reviews, telling me if I should continue it or not. It's sort of a test thing going on, so if you like it, I'll continue. (: Oh and by the way… The point of view changes might be switching throughout the story… **

It's been about 4 years since Stan and I got together, and the feeling always seemed so unreal. It seems that it was only yesterday that it happened. Though so much time has passed in reality, it's all going by too quickly. It's the first day of senior year in high school, and I'm sitting at the bus stop like any normal day. Just because Stan and I have pretty much stayed the same… well according to the two of us, that is, but it doesn't mean everyone else hasn't changed.

First of all, the day came that no one had ever thought would. Cartman lost weight. Believe it or not, he lost 30 lbs over the summer. No one had any idea it was possible that he could have ever looked, well actually, good. He didn't look half bad now. It's not like we were going to lay off the fatass jokes though. The kid still had some weight on him.

Next, there was Kenny. To put it bluntly, Kenny was hot. He'd always been in a way, but now that he cut his hair up a bit, stopped wearing that old orange hood of his, and actually looked like he could afford clothes, he didn't look half bad. It was a huge step from his before hand look, the poor kid with ratty hair who can't even afford clothes.

Then, standing next to me was Stan, the best of them all. God, he was fucking hotter than the rest of them. Out of all of us, I felt that he was the one that stood out the most. He disagreed, however, telling me that he thought I was the one who did. Ha, yeah right. Stan had given up that emo look after 8th grade when people started calling him an emo pussy, especially after that attempt to kill himself he tried. His hair was cut a lot shorter now, and he wore regular jeans instead of skinny jeans.

The last one standing was me. I was genuinely convinced that I hadn't changed, and they had been opposed to that. Stan insisted that I looked 10 times better than I ever had. We all ranged around the same height, which was about 5'9. I felt so happy that I wasn't some short freak. It would have been really awkward. It's bad enough that I got the red hair from my mom's side. I didn't want the height factor to fall into place there too. Another thing was that my hair lost some of its curl. It had been reduced to more straight pieces of hair, but still had a bit of a wave to it.

It was a hell of a lot better that way. I'd also gotten rid of my glasses, when I went to an eye doctor appointment and he told me that my eyes didn't need them anymore, and if I wore them any longer, it would have just fucked them up. Things were getting so much better this year. I knew it was going to be one of the best school years of my life.

There was also once huge difference that everyone had comes to term with throughout high school. We were all 100% gay.

And as in gay, I don't mean that we all started acting like fags with high pitched voices and shopping. But we'd all found out that each and every single one of us, had almost no attraction to girls whatsoever anymore. It was an interesting night that a simple game of truth or dare led to.

We arrived at the bus stop way to early that morning. We probably had about 20 minutes to kill, sitting there and talking about what it was going to be like at school. Last year, was a good year. Though we were ripped on for being fags all the time, the other people had so much more that we could have made fun of them for.

"I don't know. Seems that this year's gonna be different. We've got a lot to look forward to," Cartman says, exchanging glances with the three of us.

"Could be. We're all different, in a good way. Maybe everyone else can focus on that alone," Stan interjects.

"Well it's not like last year was so bad. The only people that made fun of us were our friends. We know they we're joking anyway. This year, we're in charge of the school. We won't be pushed around by anyone. This year's gonna be great," Kenny says, smiling and looking up towards the cloudy sky.

"It's gonna be awesome," I finish. The four of us sit in silence for that time, Stan and I holding hands while Kenny and Cartman did the same. Oh right, did I forget to mention that they're dating? Ken and Cartman… never would of thought.

The bus shows up, and we're the first ones on. We break apart from each other as we step onto the bus. We have a new bus driver, who looks surprisingly nice, unlike the one that's been driving us around for the first 3 years of high school. We take some seats in the back of the bus. It was a long ride to the first stop, bus the bus slowly filled up along the half an hour ride.

I talked to Craig and Clyde, who had also managed to keep a faithful relationship since about 8th grade, and I briefly spoke to Butters, who had himself changed quite a bit.

We stood outside the school, the four of us, almost motionless, just standing.

"This is it. Our last year of school. Think we can make it?" Cartman doesn't break his concentration with the sign that read the school name. Neither do any of us.

We all nod in agreement, taking our first steps into the school. I take Stan's hand, feeling proud, as Cartman does the same with Kenny. We must all be grinning like idiots walking down the hallway because it took the attention away from a few people's conversation. Stan flips off whoever decides to make a comment, and nuzzles me close to him. God how I loved how possessive he was.

Especially knowing that possession was me.

When we got our locker numbers, we found it so ironic how they all happened to be directly neighboring each other. Perfect. We hung our backpacks on the hooks and made our way to homeroom. All of us had requested some of the same classes just so we could see each other constantly through out the day.

I took a quick glance around our homeroom. The teacher sat with his feet up on the desk, completely ignoring everyone and just sitting there with his phone out.

Distracted teacher, a good plus side.

Our class consisted of quite a few familiar faces. There was one of the Goth kids, Craig, Tweek, Clyde, Butters, Wendy, Red, Bebe…

Wait… Wendy?

Damn it.

Right when I thought we'd seen enough of her, she decides to be in our homeroom. Nice. Okay, God must really hate me. He must really hate all of us. Especially Stan. Stan hated her more than any of us, because even though he had made it absolutely clear that he wasn't interested in her anymore, she never gave up. She always put herself at high ranks so that Stan would some how fall for her.

She honestly needed to give up. She wasn't getting him under my watch or not. That whore wasn't getting him ever.

But, still, here she comes, walking up to us with a smirk on her face, and her short skirt fluttering as she walks.

"Hey Stan, how'd your summer treat you?" She bends over and leans on a desk, just enough so that Stan can see her cleavage, if you even call it that, because I don't think you can ever consider an A cup to have any such sort, even if your arms are positioned against your chest in a way that gives only the slightest appearance of it, like she is now.

"Fuck off Wendy. I don't like you. Stop putting yourself so far out for someone you're not getting anytime soon." I smile at this. Stan took me closer to him, an arm around my waist.

"Playing hard to get, are we?"

"Fuck. Off." He states in all seriousness, glaring daggers through her.

Wendy hops up from her position, pushing me away from Stan and smacking lips with him.

"You did not just do that."

"Oh but I did, Kyle."

"That's it." I run towards her, where I have her pinned against the wall. I look to the teacher who still doesn't give two shits about anything. "Don't you dare touch him again. I don't know who the hell you think you are, but he is not for you, so as he said before, fuck off." Bebe then comes whirling around, pulling Wendy from my grip and taking her away.

People cheered for me, literally.

"Put that whore where she belongs."

"Go Kyle!"

I slightly laugh as I walk back to Stan to see an amused expression. "You go Ky. These are the reasons I love you."

A light tint of red hits my cheeks as he leans over to kiss me.

We were right. This year was going to kick ass.

**Well, this story isn't only going to be based on High School. I know that this chapter made it seem that way, but in the next few chapters, I'm going to wrap up the whole high school theme going on, considering that I'm not even in High School yet and I'd probably have a terrible view of writing it. Well, I'm just wondering, should I continue this? Tell me in a review, and give your opinions. (:**


	2. Chapter 2 Fun In The Closet

First day of school, typical. Most of the teachers didn't give a fuck about anything, and there were a few fights. Easy going, laid back day. The first four months had flown by, and it was now already January. Hopefully the rest of the year would pass by this quickly. Wendy would occasionally flirt with Stan, and she got punched in the jaw for it.

I know you're not supposed to hit a girl, and all, but that rule is for guys. Red was the one who punched her in the jaw. Red was sitting at her desk, trying to catch up on her work, when Wendy came by and started hitting on Stan. She got so annoyed that she stood up, and slammed her fist right onto Wendy's face. She deserved what she got. And Luckily, Red never got in trouble.

Our homeroom teacher still never paid attention.

"Ky?" Stan asks, grabbing my hand with his under the desk. I looked towards him.

"Yeah?"

"You're zoning out again." I shrug sheepishly at him.

"This class is boring as hell. I can't help it," I say very expectantly.

"Aww… you don't like sitting here with me all class learning about McCarthyism?" A smirk crosses his face and he swings our hands lightly under the desk.

"You are the only good part about this class," I agree, smiling back.

"Good to know," he leans over and kisses my cheek, just at the second our teacher decides to turn around.

"Boys, would you care to save your public displays of affection for anywhere outside this classroom?" He quirks and eyebrow, glaring at the two of us from under his glasses that lay upon his pointed nose. What was with it with everyone and there goddamn public displays of affection rules? I bet if we were a straight couple, no one would have cared.

"Is there something you have against the two of us?" Stan extended his arm around me for emphasis. "Are you a homophobe?" By now, everyone in the class was looking and the teacher stared back with a dumbfounded expression.

"I am not! How dare you put that accusation against me," he stated sternly, crossing his arms.

"Oh? Then why is it that the other couples can sit around and make out, you do nothing, but if Kyle and I do it, we're suddenly in trouble? Huh?" I knew this controversy was not needed, but I loved when Stan did this just to stand out. I held back a smile.

"Listen, I'm in the middle of a lesson and-."

"Maybe I should go to the principal for intolerance. I don't believe I deserve this treatment. What about you Ky?" This time I let the smile show on my whole face, without a laugh.

"Not at all," I interject.

"You two boys should be best keeping quiet while I go on with my lesson."

"No. I don't want to stay in a class where my own teacher will not respect me for who I am. If you don't want us showing our public displays of affection in here, we'll show them to the mops and brooms in the janitor's closet." I hit his arm, laughing and suddenly being yanked up from my seat. "Let's go, Ky," I didn't believe he'd actually do that. But I'm still willing.

"Sit back down, right now!"

"No thanks," I yell back, waving and running down the hallway within Stan's grip. Oh how I loved him,

We made our way to the closet, looking around for by passers and then locking the door behind us.

"God, that was fucking awesome, Stan."

"My day was going slow. I needed something to pump it up a bit."

"Great idea then. Did you see the look on everyone's faces?"

"Hell yes, it was priceless," the ebon haired boy mentions, pulling me closer to him and bringing our lips together once more. I lightly fall against the door, only to be protected by Stan's arm behind my back. I close me eyes, cutting off what was once the light in the cluttered area. Stan's gentle hands saucily work their way down my sides. He nibbles lightly on my neck with his teeth, moving his hands to plant themselves on my waist.

"Ah… Stan…" I moan as a cry for more. My boyfriend catches on and fingers my jeans, slowly and carefully unbuttoning them. I'm eager for him to get him down, so when I can feel that he's fully unbuttoned and unzippered them, I kick them down my smooth thighs on my own. He merely laughs at my attempt for more. I smile to nothing, watching Stan part from my neck and get on his knees.

"You want this Ky."

"I can think for myself."

"Do you want this?"

Knowing the obvious answer, I look down at him. "Just do it."

"Tell me first."

"I want this," I say in almost monotone, raising and eyebrow and rolling my eyes.

"Now say it like you mean it."

I lean down towards the boy, running my tongue across his cheek and whispering in his ear, "I want this."

He shudders slightly before agreeing, and massaging the bulge in my underpants. I yelp at the touch at first, but try and get used to the feeling as his teeth take hold of the edges of my boxers, pulling them down and quickly engulfing me in his mouth. My moan more than likely deepens, more so than before, as his lips explore every area of my shaft. He uses his other hand to grab my balls, almost squeezing them with his fingers. This prompts even more noises from me.

After Stan has finished, he un does his own pants as well, his erection nearly ripping a hole in his jeans. I hold back a laugh. After finishing with coating himself, my boyfriend turns me around and without hesitation enters my body. My eyes are forced back with ecstasy. My head upwards and my hands gripped tightly to his shoulders. I freaking loved this kid. I loved that he was all mine.

"Ah fuck…" I spit out, my voice shaky and barely visible.

He takes this as a signal for more, thrusting his hips harder, hitting my prostate. All your years of sex and it just seemed to be getting better each and every time…

Let's face facts, Stan's fucking awesome.

"Scream my name."

"W… what?" I sputter. I try to manage turning my head around but barely succeed.

"Scream. My. Name." He puts bluntly.

"Were in the middle of the school! Are you crazy?"

"No, do it."

"NO!" I yell.

"If you can yell no, you can yell my name."

I hesitate a few moments before he hits my prostate once again, not even letting me hold back a scream. "S…STAN!" I shake and tremble, my face scrunching up and not doubting the others heard. My scream triggers Stan's release. He explodes inside me and pulls out. "Jesus, dude." I rub sorely at my ass. It's one of the few times it actually caused me that much pain.

"You okay?" He re gathers his clothes from the ground, putting them on and using a paper towel to clean himself off. He hands one over to me, and I do the same/

"I'm fine," I mused.

"You're ass looks sore," with both of our clothes back on, I smile stupidly.

"I wonder why. You try getting pounded in the ass twice a week."

"Only twice a week this happens? We might have to change that," he insists.

I shake my head and brighten my grin towards the ground, "You get me, you really do."

"I know," he puts an arm around me and kisses the top of my head, walking out of the closet.

You'd never guess who was standing there.

**I'm cruel. I need to write more, but I'll only write more if someone reviews one of my other stories. I'm currently working on a few stories, that I know some of you guys read, called**

"**Adventure of a Lifetime,"**

"**Enjoying Summer Camp,"**

"**Not as Expected."**

**The thing is, is that those stories don't have many reviews, so it makes me wonder if people want to read them or not, so if some of you guys go an review on those stories, I can update them quicker. (:**

**And sorry this chapter isn't edited. I may re upload it and edit it later, but I had no time to because I wanted to put it up before I went to school.**


	3. Chapter 3 You're My Bride

**Just to let you all know, the only reason I'm updating this is because I had a lot of spare time to do this and I was bored and had pretty much nothing else to do. I don't want to update this, to be quite frank, because no one wants to read my other stories. Hah. I feel so unappreciated. XD**

My eyes grow wide and my jaw drops. The school year hadn't been going that bad, and then this decides to happen. The red on my face from only moments before turns crimson, and I'm forced to take a few steps back.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Get out of here! We can't have our privacy?" I don't know how he got the courage to speak, but I sure as hell didn't. I'd just have to let him take this conversation into his own hands. I looked at the ground and through my head into the palms of my hand, letting out a long sigh.

The watchers around us just stared.

"Well, are you gonna leave or not?"

Most of them walked off, but a few still sat there laughing. To think that about 35 kids from our school, and some teachers, just listened to me and Stan have sex, god, the feeling made me want to die. I felt my hands begin to shake once more.

"Stan, let's go," I grabbed his hand and pulled him off through the crowd. He flipped everyone off and turned around.

"I hate you all," his words weren't powerful, but he got the meaning across. I led him out of the school. Feeling ashamed with myself, I knew I couldn't be in there anymore. I didn't want to be in there ever again. Seriously, it was scary. Scary knowing that they were standing outside the closet listening. Hell knows how long they were there for, I sure didn't.

We walked along the snow covered sidewalk, our pace staying at the same rate, and a silence passing over the two of us.

"Are you okay, Kyle?"

I nod.

"Look at me. Talk to me."

I feel myself almost crying, and don't want him to see me in that state, so I don't even bother to look up at him. He doesn't let that slide. Stan tilts my head up with his hand and stares into my eyes. He sees the tears brimming on my rims and frowns.

"Kyle… don't be upset. I'm sure everyone will forget about it eventually."

I force my head back down and shake my head. "No they won't. Are you kidding me? Those people had phones and cameras and stuff. It was so fucking humiliating," I say, the tears now running down my cheeks. It wasn't something I expected myself to cry over… maybe I was taking things to far in my mind, but every time the thought popped into my head that the whole school was listening to us, the tears came faster.

Stan wrapped his arms around me and pulled me as close to him as humanely possible. Even in his grip though, I couldn't smile. The boy pressed his lips to mine and backed off, wiping away some stray tears.

"Does it matter to you that much what they think?" Does Stan not know me? The opinions of others honestly really don't matter to me. If I get made fun of, oh well, it's just the moment. If I get embarrassed over something big like that, it's really hard for me to live it down.

"No… it doesn't," I reply.

He brings our faces closer and gives a reassuring smile. "Then don't cry. Whoever wants to bring it up again, they can deal with me, got that? No one messes with my little Kyle."

I laugh and look away, "You sound like my mom now," I turn my gaze to him again.

"I sound like a Jewish woman?" He questions, slightly laughing.

I nod sarcastically and roll my eyes, "It's the principle of the thing."

"Interesting," he adds, stroking his chin in fake thought.

"We're not going back to school now, are we?"

"Not unless it sounds like fun for you. Whatever you want to do," Stan says.

"Ha yeah right. There is no way in hell I'm going back to that school."

"Alright. So where do you want to go?"

Stan looks up towards the sky intently and in thought, tapping a finger lightly against his head. He takes a deep breath through his teeth and looks back down. "I'm going to make the rest of the day dedicated to you."

I smile and stare back, "Oh and how are you going to do that?"

He shrugs. "We'll just have to see now, won't we?"

"Sure. Let's see how you trying to be romantic goes." I laugh.

"Hey, I can be quite the romantic."

"Right, prove it."

Maybe that wasn't the best thing for me to say.

Stan swooped me up in his arms and carried me like I was a bride or something. He began to walk off down the sidewalk. I made a struggle to get down but he held me tight in his grip.

"S-Stan! Put me down!" I scream, still in a struggle.

"But Ky, you'd make the perfect bride."

I stop my struggle and raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Are you comparing me to a girl?"

"You compared me to your mom, so I can't compare you to a bride?"

"Touche…"

"I've gotta take you somewhere. Let's go." Still in his hold, he walks off with me, ignoring the cars that pass by, and just going on.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see, Kyle."

We're led to the town square. And when I say town square, I mean right in the middle of town. There are people everywhere and though it's crowded, we find a small clearing where he puts me down. The blush fades from my face and Stan sticks his hand into his own pocket.

"Why are we here?" I look around, glancing at a few people standing there talking, and look back at him.

"Because I want everyone to see us," Stan says with a crooked smile on his face.

"What?"

Stan reaches all the way down into his pocket, fiddling around a little and pulling his closed hand out. He drops to one knee and holds out a small black box, opening it and looking up at me. My eyes widen and his face is redder than before.

"Kyle Broflovski, I love you, and I'd really love to know, will you marry me?" My mouth drops and I take a few shuddery breaths before looking away from him. Everyone around us is staring with smiles on there faces. I don't even know how to react. I'm so caught up in words I can barely speak. Stan continues to stare at me with his beautiful chocolate brown eyes, a nervous smile still on his face.

"Stan…"

**Wow I'm cruel. Do you think Kyle will say yes, or will something cause him to say no? I'll update with 15 reviews :DD**

**If you review on my other stories, I'll be able to update faster on this one too, because you know how I love reviews :3**


	4. Chapter 4 Irony and Celebration

**A/N: I'm very eager to update today for two reasons. One, I got about 8 reviews from all my great and loyal fans. And two, I received one review from a not so loyal one. This said person called me an attention whore because I wrote that I wanted a certain amount of reviews before I updated. I just wanted reviews, so was it so bad for me to ask? They insulted me throughout the whole thing, and I literally thought it was a joke when one of the last sentences that said that the review "wasn't intended to be offensive". No one writes a mean review like that to then only claim that they hope I don't take offense to it. Look, if you're going to complain about who you may portray me as a person, there is no need. I know who I am. I'm a 13 year old girl who loves to write. I don't need other people to tell me what I am. I'm not an attention whore, actually far from it, and yes I do like reviews. I'm sorry for this random A/N, I just wanted to get things out in the open.**

I closed my mouth and looked down at Stan's pleading gaze with soft gentle eyes smiling and nodding, ending that short moment that seemed to last forever.

"I will," he stood up from his knee with almost a sigh of relief, taking me into his arms with joy. I feel a grin form on my face as he holds me in his arms, listening to the people around us clapping and seeing there smiles wider than before.

Stan, just proposed to me, and I accepted. He proved me wrong. Maybe he could be romantic… I mean, he just _proposed _to me. I couldn't absorb that. I couldn't let that sink in. It was the best feeling and the scariest feeling. Scary in the sense of what others would think. I'm not really supposed to care about that though, right?

I don't think I really have to explain how good it made me feel either. That was really just, unexplainable. Stan, my fiancé. I could get used to the way that sounds. Anyway I said it sounded prefect. Stan my fiancé. My fiancé Stan. Perfect. God, words couldn't explain my happiness.

He interrupted my train of thought when he started talking.

"I know that was really unexpected and all but-." I pressed my lips to his and took his hand, beginning to walk off without another word. He took the quiet moment as a good thing as we walked. He and I made it all the way back to the school with almost no realization. I looked down on the ring that he'd placed on my finger only moments before, and hid my hand in my sleeve.

"You want to keep it a secret?" He asks, noticing me hiding my hand.

I nod slowly and look up at him sheepishly, "For now. Things aren't exactly going great, well besides this," I smile.

"Oh okay. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea hiding it." At that moment, Kenny and Cartman came running up to us with widened eyes and concern playing there features.

"Dude we heard about what happened. Are you guys okay? Wendy said you looked really upset," Ken mentions, catching his breath after his short run.

"Wendy? Why were you talking to her?" Stan pipes up, rolling his eyes and pushing his hand a little deeper into his pocket.

"We weren't. But she was talking about it to like everyone," he says, shrugging slightly and attaching his hand to Cartman's.

We converse a bit more before proceeding down the sidewalk.

"So have you heard about the newest engaged couple in South Park?" Kenny questions. Stan and I widen our eyes and look over at them with dumbfounded expressions. They couldn't have been talking about us, right? I mean… it had only been about 30 minutes. Had someone seen?

Kyle gazed cautiously at them for a moment before speaking. "No... who?"

Ken held up his hand with a smile, showing off a silver colored ring. He picked up Cartman's hand too and held it out for us to see.

"You two... are getting married?" I ask in disbelief. First of all, that was just way too ironic. And second, Ken and Cartman were the strangest couple I'd ever seen and them getting married was just like... just wow.

"Yup," he replies, a proud smile on his face. I shake my head in congrats, not knowing what else to say, do, or really how to act for the matter.

"How ironic," Stan whispers un noticeably. I laugh and nod back.

"How long have you two been together?" I wonder, trying to think of when they actually did get together.

"I think the summer after freshman year," Cartman adds, seemingly unlike himself for actually remembering something important in his life.

"Aww, you remember," Kenny chimes, laughing quietly and causing a laugh from his boyfriend too.

"It was important to me," Cartman shrugs, smiling and his face redding up a bit.

"So when did you guys decide to actually get engaged?" Stan questions, stopping there little love fest.

"About two weeks ago," Kenny interjects.

"We should celebrate then," I say with a grin. Ken and Cartman look at me before smiling and agreeing.

"Well, we already did celebrate a bit that night," Ken begins, nudging Cartman in the side with his elbow, prompting another laugh from him.

"No really though, we should go out somewhere," I continue.

"Yeah. Like where?"

"There's that new restaurant that opened down the street a few weeks ago. It seems all fancy though," I suggest.

"I couldn't afford that place with all my life's worth of money," Ken explains, rolling his eyes and looking down.

Cartman gazes at him and says, "Don't worry. I'll cover it for you."

Kens leans up and pecks his cheek. "Ya see? This is one of the amazing qualities that make you a wonderful boyfriend."

I scoffed and let out a quiet laugh. "Cartman? Wonderful? Those two words can't go in the same sentence unless you saying, 'Cartman eats wonderful amounts of food every day'." I laugh harder, as Stan does along with me.

The blonde haired boy shakes his head and rolls his eyes, "Will you guys ever stop making fun of each other?" He laughs.

"Look, in my defense, I didn't say anything to him," Cartman puts up his hands and shakes them in front of himself, then retreating them backs to his sides.

"Come on, let's just go and see when the soonest time we can get a table there. It's probably packed on a Friday…" Ken whines.

"Right, let's go back to the apartment."

Another thing I might have forgotten to mention is that we all live together. Yeah, all four of us. We share an apartment that the four of us all pay for. It's decent sized, at least with enough room for each of us.

Stan and I share one room, while Kenny and Cartman share the other. Besides the two bedrooms, there's a kitchen, one bathroom in each bedroom, a living room, and closets all over the place. Well, the reason why we're living together is mainly because of our parents.

My parents would allow Stan and I to have sex sometimes… but only to a certain extent. Say if Stan was to sneak into my house at night and we'd have sex, they'd yell at me because they were sleeping or something. They didn't really enjoy the idea of me getting fucked across the hall from them.

It was sort of the same thing for everyone's family. We bought the apartment for freedom. Considering the fact that we didn't get much of that at home, we felt that maybe having some place to ourselves could sort of give us that. It was also a plus that we had sound proof walls.

Too bad the apartments were way too expensive. That's why we all decided that if we put our money together that we could all save up to pay for each and every month.

And that's what we did. We all had to get jobs though, of course. Stan and I worked as lifeguards at this indoor swimming pool place somewhere a few towns over. We make enough money, and it's a decent paying job.

Though I wouldn't have picked the job if I knew how many girls would be constantly ogling the two of us. They try to be all cute and flirty but just make complete asses of themselves. Stan is the one that tells everyone he's gay. That backs them off. I've said it to a few girls who asked for my number. Its quite interesting if you ask me.

Cartman, he works at the bank. He's always had such a strange passion for money, so he figured that would be the perfect job for him. And Kenny, he owns a website. He claims to be was to lazy to go out and actually do any work, so he just makes some extra money. He makes about 20 dollars a week on a website where he hooks bidders up with the objects from other bidders. There's some kind of taxes that he makes from that or something. Our jobs are odd, but it gets us a long.

That's the way we live. It's pretty different for 17 year old kids.

I looked up at the sign that introduced our complex to its neighbors. We found our room inside the apartment, where we each went to our bedrooms, got changed, got our wallets and headed out. Cartman called in reservations, so we decided since we had some time to kill, we would walk to the restaurant.

The walk was boring and long, but when we got there, it was worth the wait. The place was amazing. Cartman and Ken went in before us, and Stan held me outside to talk to him.

"Ky… do you think we should tell them about us being engaged and all? I mean they both told us so should we?" He questions, holding my hand in his and looking at me.

I shrug and nod, "That would probably be best, you're right," I agree. He nods back and takes me into the restaurant. When our foods have been ordered and the other two are both ironically taking a sip of there water, Stan blurts it out.

"Hey guys guess what?" The raven haired boy begins.

Ken briefly removes his lips from the glass to say, "What?" And presses them back in an instant.

"Kyle and I are engaged too." He holds out his hand for show, and in unison, the two spit there drinks back onto the table.

"Since when?" Ken exclaims.

"Since about two hours ago," I add.

"Now we've got an even better reason to celebrate," He nods and grins, looking between the two of our hands. "This is just great."

**Long chapter, I know. I didn't really like it, but it took me forever to write. You can review IF YOU WANT TO. I'm afraid that If I tell you to review, I'll get criticized like last time. That was being totally sarcastic, in case you didn't know.**

**I've got nothing else to say on this chapter really. Hope you enjoyed it.. I guess..**


	5. Chapter 5 Observant

**Thanks for the reviews! This will be one of the few (or maybe one of the only) chapters that is not told from Kyle's POV. This one will be Wendy's, probably throughout the whole chapter. I love how I'm updating pretty frequently… unlike all of my other stories. :D I care about this one the absolute most.**

**Wendy's POV**

I have to admit, Stan and Kyle were pretty good at hiding things, but they must have thought everyone was stupid if they think that people weren't noticing those engagement rings on there hands that they basically flaunted around the school. Come to think of it though, I probably was one of the only people who had even noticed.

I'm a very observant person, as you may or may not know. I was the one who found out they were dating back in 8th grade. I was the one who noticed them in the janitors closet just by the sounds of there voices, and I'm going to be the one who tells everyone about how I noticed that the lovely gay little couple is engaged.

I can't just be one to let that slip my mind now can I? I started with Bebe, and knowing her, the whole entire school would know by Monday.

It was just amazing.

I picked up the phone and dialed Stan's number, calling him. Who really cares if he hates me? I sure as hell don't. I did have to call as a restricted number though so that he was sure to pick up.

"Uh, hello?" He answered. I heard another "Who is it?" In the background, that sounded like Kyle's voice.

"Stannnny," I drawl out his name, "I heard about you and Kyle…" I smile on the other line.

He puts the phone away from his ear to answer Kyle, "It's Wendy," He brings it back to talk to me once again, "Look Wendy I know. Everyone in school knows about the whole janitor's closet thing so…"

"Not that!" I interrupt, "About your engagement," I say.

"How did you…"

"I saw your rings smart one," he hangs up. Poor kid couldn't take the heat. I took that as a sign that he didn't really want people to know, and that gives me all the more reason to tell everyone. I laugh to myself and look down at my phone. I've got so much on the two of them, and they can't do anything at all to stop me.

First off, this video, the video of the outside of the closet the two of them were having sex in, along with all of the sounds you could hear. The look on there faces was priceless when they were shocked to see that half the school was standing outside the door.

And then, I know about there engagement. They get tormented enough every day of school, and I know it would just make it so much worse if people knew. Also since they weren't ready to tell people and didn't want them to know.

I snickered once again quietly to myself. I couldn't wait for Monday to come. Stan and Kyle would be completely taken off guard when everyone starts asking them about the two of them. I decided that since Stan wouldn't have answered his phone again, I should just pay him a little visit to his apartment.

I wondered how strange they would have found it that I knew where they lived. Well, whatever, they can think what they want. I got in my car and drove down to the complex. It was 5 minutes from my house, and though I could have walked, I chose not to.

Making my way into the apartment and up to there room, I took out a key and fiddled around with it before opening there door.

"Hold on, I think I just heard the door open…" I hear Kyle say from one of the rooms.

"Aww we were just getting' to the good stuff," Stan complains. Kyle laughs before walking out of the room with a t-shirt covering his body.

"Wendy? What the hell are you doing here and how did you get inside?" At that moment, Stan walks from his room with only boxers on and widens his eyes upon noticing me.

"Dude what the fuck?" He yelled. I eye him up and down a few times before shrugging and sitting on there couch.

"I thought I'd come visit you two, see how things are going," I say nonchalantly.

"Get out!" Kyle exclaims pointing towards the door.

"I'm sorry was I interrupting something?" I politely but fakely question. They look at me like I'm stupid before Stan speaks up.

"Uh yeah. We're sort of having sex here," he replies dramatically.

"Oh really? So you want me to leave?" Kyle doesn't answer my question but goes on.

"Why did you call Stan earlier?" He asks.

"You didn't tell him Stan?" I ask Stan with a smile.

"Well… no…" The raven haired boy slowly responds to me.

"Tell me what?" Kyle raises a confused brow and stares Stan down.

He takes a deep breath before answering back, "Wendy told me that she knew about how we're engaged and stuff. I didn't want to tell you because we were about to get to something and I didn't wanna ruin that…" my ex explains to his lover.

Kyle softens his expression and directs his gaze back towards me, "Why would you do that? Don't you see that we don't deserve any of this shit? Are you just jealous because Stan's given up on you and all girls for that matter," Kyle possessively grabs Stan around the waist, pulling him closer so the two same heighted boys are standing closer than before.

"And so what if I am? Stan's fucking hot," I reply.

"Yeah he is. Sorry you can't have him," Kyle says.

I roll my eyes and lean further back onto the couch. Pissing them off was just so much fun. And it was funny how Kyle still thought I was interested in Stan. Not at all, but I had to let them both think that as long as I was moving along with my plan. I had the perfect plan to break them up, and things were going just swimmingly.

"Well? Are you gonna leave now or not?"

"I don't know…" I begin, nuzzling farther into the love seat, "I'm having fun here,"

Before either of them can reply, Kenny comes walking out of his room with a skirt on and whipped cream dripping down his chest. "Can you guys keep it down? Cartman and I are in the middle of something."

"Wow, Cartman even gets hungry while having sex?"

"Shut the fuck up Jew!" Cartman retorted from the bedroom.

"Oh he gets hungry, but not for food," Kenny smiles slyly, raising his eyebrows simultaneously as if we didn't get the idea.

"Um… why are you wearing a skirt?" I question the blonde. He extends his leg up on the couch and runs his finger from his ankle to his thigh.

"I need to show off my sexy legs to someone," he keeps the same smile, walking back into the room and continuing with where he left off.

"Oh wow," I say.

"That's not even the worst of stuff we've seen," Stan adds.

"Yeah. Now leave Wendy," The redhead puts bluntly, once against motioning towards the door.

I reluctantly stand up and walk out. Good thing I paid my little friends a visit. Though I could be doing much better things with my time, I'm glad I came at a time that they were happy.

That would have probably led them to get all pissed off. The angrier they see each other, the more that the two of them will whine and complain. If they continue to whine and complain to each other, I know for a fact that they won't want to see that everyday.

If I do at least one thing a day that causes them both to nag on about it, they'll start getting in fights about it. The more fights that they get in, the better chance they have of breaking up. Then, the higher chance that my plan will work.

It wasn't even that I wanted them to break up so that I could have Kyle, but I just fucking hated gays. I never had a big problem with them before, but when I realized there were so many of them, it started to bother me.

A real couple should be a guy and a girl, not to guys, or two girls for that matter. It's not right and to be quite honest, it sickens me. I've got a sure fire plan to tear them apart, as well as the others in the school.

There cheaters anyway. Craig cheats on Clyde every weekend when he goes over to Tweek's coffee shop and spends hours with him in the bathroom, and Clyde does the same with Token at his house. I doubt that Stan and Kyle haven't cheated on each other either. I see Stan flirting with girls every now and then, and Kyle has no idea of it.

All the gay kids in our school need to be gone. I can't stand them at all anymore.

I kept a close eye on them at school on Monday. Everywhere they went, I stood at a steady pace trailing behind where they two wouldn't have seen me. At least every two people they passed would look down at there hands and try to catch a glimpse of those rings.

It was funny because some of them would even pull up there sleeves to see. Then they would get laughed at and by Stan, they'd get there lights punched out.

By the end of that day, there were a crowd of people surrounding them at there lockers asking if it was true if the two were engaged. Stan was so fed up with everyone that he needed to either make up something or tell them the truth.

But who knew? I intently waited to see his reaction, wondering what his next moves would be.

**A/N: This was a longish chapter. Longer than some of the other one, but oh well. So we've learned a lot in this chapter, and I understand it may have been a little bit hard to follow along. I'll sum it all up for you:**

**Wendy has a plan to break Stan and Kyle up, because she's a total bitch and a homophobe. She also says that she doesn't like Stan anymore, and she has to pretend she does for her plan to follow through. Wendy also claims to have seen Stan flirting with other girls, which I will say now, is not true, because it's the girls who flirt with him. **

**So basically we've learned even more of what a bitch she is. XD Hah, thanks for R&Ring. Continue to do that 'cause I love it. And that's what Kyle said. (:**


	6. Chapter 6 Health Class

**Just to let you guys know, this story is actually going to be one of my longest. I know I said that about the last story, but I sure think this one might be longer. (That's what Kyle said.) I've actually got the next chapter planned out to chapter 20. It's crazy because I've got all theses great ideas and I can't wait to show everyone them. After this, I realized I may have to have another sequel to this one. Like seriously though because each story needs to have it's own original plot, and if I just keep going on after 20, it will be too much. I've come to understandings that starting From Fighting for the One I Love, it will have 3 parts, including the original one. Oh and this chapter will be back to Kyle's POV and maybe switch to Wendy's throughout the chap, btw.**

**Kyle's POV**

With Stan by my side, I didn't feeling like being caught up in another moment like this so I kept my lips shut. As always, since I pussied out, Stan talked for me.

"Why is that you all want to know so badly?" He asks almost no one in particular. Some of them shrug before Stan continues on, "Well you know what? Yes. Kyle and I are engaged," he stands me up and pulls both of our sleeves down to show off the rings, "And we will one day be getting married. Anyone who's gotta problem with that, too bad. We're the goddamn happiest gay couple in South Park, and there's nothing anyone can do about it," he declares clearly for the whole crowd to hear.

The boy brings his lips to mine for a brief second before bringing me up on his back.

"Stan what the hell are you doing?"

"This."

When he knows I have a firm and steady grip on his back, he begins to run off with me down the hallway. I desperately grab on tighter as he picks up his speed and starts shouting.

"This is my fiancé!" The boy screams while we pass by almost every classroom. The teachers stare us down with anger and tell us to stop with the foolish behavior. Stan completely ignores them and continues on running.

"Stan! Put me down!" I beg, still holding on as not to fall. Stan slows down a bit before coming to a complete stop away from everyone.

"That was fun. I really needed that to get me through the day."

"No you didn't," I insist, brushing off my shirt.

"You look so sexy when you're mad," he says in a daze.

The blush stains my face. "S..shutup," I stammer.

"No thanks, I'm good," The two of us both laugh as we walk down the hallway hand in hand. We got to the direction opposite from where we came from, taking a short cut to our last class. Health.

Health was always the most fun, because our teacher was strict. Most of the kids disobeyed him, and that's what made it so funny, because he would always seem to get really worked up about it.

When we arrive at health, we take some seat in the back of the classroom so we can hold hands and talk like we always do and completely ignore him. When we walked into the classroom, the topic of the day was usually written on the board.

The main focus of everyday was almost always drugs, but today it was sex. I liked class already. A few minutes after everyone showed up, he began with his lecture.

"Alright class, today we are going to be talking about sex," he says, looking around the classroom for any immature students who dare to pipe up and laugh. Pacing around the front of the room, he continues, "As we all know, sex is the intercourse between a man and a woman."

"Not technically," I interrupt. "What about a man and a man, or a woman and a woman?" I ask. I had to question that, he hated being interrupted.

"Well I suppose so, but leave the comments to yourself, will you Kyle?"

I shrug and sit back in my seat, waiting for him to go on with his talk. Stan and I were going to have a good time with this lesson.

"Right, now, I'd like the whole class to be honest with me, how many of you have actually had sex? I assure you this is strictly confidential and will not be told by me outside the classroom," he reassures us, waiting for the students to raise there hands.

Half the class, of course including Stan and I raised our hands. Some were more hesitant than others, but not me and my fiancé.

"I see. And how many of you were sober while having sex?"

Stan and I were the only two to raise our hands. We'd never had drunken sex once, and that was the way I wanted it to stay for now.

"Now you boys tell me, were you both with someone you loved during this time?" Way to get personal, teacher. I knew that teacher didn't know about our relationship, so I was going to try to set off some strong hints throughout our conversation. Stan was thinking the same thing.

"I know I was," I reply.

"Same here," Stan mentions.

"And are the two of you still in a strong relationship with this person?" Seriously, this teacher was asking some straight forward questions.

The both of us nod.

"Did you use protection?"

We shake our heads. Though we'd never used any sort of protection, we're still yet to contract any disease from each other.

"Hm… I know this conversation has pushed some limits but would either of you care to explain you're experience with us?" Stan stands up and jolts to the front of the classroom without an invitation and begins.

"I would." He smiles, looking over at me. I place my head down on the table and eagerly wait for him to go on.

"Well, I was fourteen and-."

"You were only fourteen?" The teacher asks in disbelief.

"Yeah," he replies nonchalantly. "Well as I was saying, I was fourteen, and I was with Kyle," he points towards me sitting at my desk in the back of the room and smiles. I look around and give a quick nod, while the teacher's mouth hangs open without realization. "After we talked on the phone one morning, Kyle bet me that I didn't know how to have sex, which I could have easily done with him. So I told him I could and it led to the conversation for me to prove it. So that night, I snuck from my house because our parents banned us from seeing each other and we had sex. It was sooooooo fucking good," he drawls out in memorization, "But it sucked that the next morning when we woke up, his mom walked in on us sleeping on the bed naked. Other than that, it was good."

Stan finished, making his way back to his seat. The teacher has a dumfounded look and starts to respond. "The two of you are dating?"

Stan nods, "Not just dating, we're engaged," he smirks lifting up his hand. I do the same.

"Oh well that's… different," he coughs. We've scarred him for life. It was funny though, because for the whole rest of class, he was nice to everyone and didn't care when Stan and I started making out in the back of the room.

Half of this day seriously sucked ass, but for the remainder of it, I can honestly say that it really wasn't half bad.

**Haha I had to do a quick update. I know it wasn't the best chapter, and it was actually kind of really sort of short. Wow I don't know why I just used so many words in that sentence.. lol just wow. I'll be updating soon. I love my reviewers soooo much.. They're so kind and sweet! I wish I could meet each one of you personally. If anyone wants to add me on facebook, feel free, but you have to tell me your user name on here, and that you know me from fanfiction, or else I won't accept. Hah**

/?ref=logo#!id=100000086521731 (no spaces!) lol


	7. Chapter 7 Luckily Forgiving

**Usually it wouldn't take me long to update, but it's the end of the year, and I really needed to concentrate on school so that I wouldn't risk attending summer school for the year. At least there's only a few days of school left now, so I don't have to worry about it anymore. I'll update sooner after this, I promise. Summer time means loads of writing time. **

I love Stan, but sometimes he can really get on my nerves, like today for example.

Right after we had sex, he was insistent on bringing up a conversation that I wasn't the least bit interested on talking about. It's not hard to guess that I meant Wendy. I mean, what a downer way to end something like that, right?

"I don't know, Wendy seems like she's really got some bad shit planned for us, she's gone crazy over me," he says. I raise an eyebrow at him and laugh.

"So you think you're some real hot shit now that she won't leave you alone?" I ask. That sounded like what he meant. I was sure he would have denied thinking that, and told me that I took it out of context, but I was wrong, surprise, surprise.

"Well I mean…" Stan seems to almost be contemplating it. Way to be vein.

"Don't tell me you seriously think that…" I begin.

He shrugs and looks off, "I wouldn't blame her for thinking that," he goes on, "I mean look at me."

I'm almost dumbfounded by what he's saying. He's never really acted so... self absorbed with himself before, and I've known Stan for a long time now.

"Are you seriously that self centered?" I chuckle once again, though I don't find it funny, I'm still in disbelief.

"Kyle, I don't mean it like," he pauses. I stand up and get on my clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"Going for a walk," I answer.

"I'll come with y-."

"No, I'm going alone." Once all my clothes are back on, I slam the door and begin to head from the apartment. He sticks his head out the door.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm giving you time to get over your attitude, use it well," I say before leaving all together.

I admit that a little bit of that was my fault for being so, well, sensitive, I should say. But Stan really ticked me off. Why was he all the sudden acting like such a dick? I've never seen him actually think of himself like that.

Sure, I said that to him all the time, but now if he's got the idea that he's just perfect in every way, and if he's going to think of himself as flawless and amazing, he's going to have to get over that if he wants this relationship to work.

Okay, maybe I did take that whole conversation a bit out of context, but it still pissed me off.

And that's why I'm sitting on the curb down the street from my apartment right now.

It was about an hour I was here, longer than I should have been, but I wondered what Stan was doing. I was surprised he hadn't come looking for me. However, I really wanted to be here alone, I didn't want him to get me.

I then decided I should go back and stop complaining about everything that goes on. I feel bad though, because if one person does something wrong, I usually have some freak out over it. I can't help myself. It's just the way I am.

But unfortunately, I get that from my mom.

After hesitating for a few more seconds, I plant my feet to the ground and head back.

Now I didn't know how to face him after acting so dramatic about the whole thing. I sighed and approached the door to our room. Though I have a key, I felt like knocking anyway.

"Who is it?" Asks Stan.

"A very sorry redhead," I respond, trying to sound sorry. I'm an idiot sometimes.

There is no pause while opening the door and he immediately pulls me into a hug.

"Where'd you go?" He questions, a frown falling on his face.

"The curb down the block," I pronounced.

"You know I was only kidding about before right?"

I look at him and feel my face heat up.

"Are you serious…?" I ask. He nods.

"I was being sarcastic."

I don't take well to sarcasm, so that was really no shock. "I'm sorry," I stay looking down.

"You scared me. I thought you'd left for good."

"After all this, why would you think that?" I give a half smile and he shrugs.

"Cause' I'm an idiot."

"Yes, but you're my idiot," I smile, "Sorry for walking out. I was just… in shock," I explain. He understands and nods.

"It's okay, I would have been too," he half laughs and presses his lips to mine. "I'm sorry for acting like that. But I _was _just kidding." I nod back too in response.

To keep from the conversation getting even more awkward than it already is, I start on a new topic, however I know it won't go on for long. "I'm gonna go make dinner."

"Cool, what?" 

"I'll heat that frozen pizza," I shrug.

"Good to know we're dining fancy," he chuckles. I do the same and head for the kitchen. It's only a few minutes before it's done, and Cartman jumps out of his room to get the first slice, Kenny trailing in suit behind.

"Mmm, that smells good," Cartman sniffs upon entering the room.

"Shocker," Stan retorts.

Cartman sticks up the middle finger and takes a bite out of the newly cut slice.

We all eat for a while until the pie is gone and everyone's hungry for more. That of course means the Jew housewife is to the rescue. I'm no master chef though, so I cook some brownies only by reading the back of the box.

Then those are gone in a matter of moments, and everyone's finally full, lucky for me.

I was lucky Stan was so forgiving for me running off like the dumb ass I am, because if he wasn't, I'd still be on that curb.

**Ignore my stupidity in this chapter, but the next ones are going to be better. This one was so far my least favorite. I literally thought it sucked, but the next one won't be as bad… at least I hope so. That'll be for you to decide. And the next one, I PROMISE to update quicker. I know this one was short but only because I needed to put something up, and I didn't have must to work with for the idea of what this one was based on. Thanks, I guess, and review. : DD **


	8. Chapter 8 Boat Rentals

**I fail at life. This chapter leads to the plot of the story and whatnot, sort of. Well this chapter is going to have something to do with the next few, at least I think so xD**

The four of us all sat around the living room after dinner, talking about anything random that popped into our minds. This was how it was almost every night.

"Hey guys, I've been thinking, and maybe we should all go somewhere special. You know, to celebrate that were all engaged and stuff," Ken randomly suggests, breaking the once silence of the room.

"Hey, that actually sounds like a good idea," I pipe in, smiling and thinking of all the possibilities.

"Where would we go?" Cartman asks seemingly in thought.

"I don't wanna actually go somewhere, more like a boat ride or something," the blonde suggests.

"A cruise?" Stan looks up.

"Not a cruise. An actual boat. We could all rent one and ride wherever the waves take us," Kenny stares mindlessly at the ceiling with an idiotic grin on his face.

"I like that idea," I add in thought. Being on a cruise with my three friends? Er… if I count Cartman as a friend…

"It could be fun. I'll get some extra money from my other side job, and we have a plan!" Kenny smiles, snapping out of his faze, but I don't think he's realized what he just said.

"What side job? You only have one job…" Cartman looks at him in confusion for a moment and Kenny widens his eyes and looks down.

"Oh you're right. I only have one job. I don't even know why I said that," the boy lies. It was so obvious when he lied to, so he wasn't tricking anyone. Kenny smiled sheepishly and turned his attention back towards Cartman.

Cartman raises an eyebrow at him, knowing that something was up, and knowing Cartman, he was going to be persistent about it.

"What job Kenny?" He interrogates sternly. Ken softened and gave in. He wasn't going to get far with his lie, and he knew it.

"My side job."

"And what exactly is your side job?"

Stan and I sat there quietly listening to them. It was a bit awkward, but it wasn't some of the worst stuff that gone on here. Oh the memories. Ken took a deep breath and spoke, "Don't be mad…" he starts.

"I won't, now just tell me," Cartman persists.

"Heh.. my side job as an adult phone entertainer," Kenny admits.

Cartman raises a brow in confusion, however he doesn't seem to be mad. "Like one of those phone sex people?"

"Yeah..."

We all had to see that coming. It was pretty unlikely that Kenny's only job would be owning a website, it wasn't a huge surprise. Cartman seemed pretty understanding with the whole subject, luckily for Kenny. If Cartman was pissed, he probably wouldn't have had sex with Kenny, the blonde's biggest fear.

"Well… okay then." Cartman decides a subject is in order so that's exactly what he does. "Anyway, if we rent a boat, we have to go out to the coast," Cartman decides.

"California?" Stan wonders.

"It's the closest," I add in.

"We've got a plan then. I'll drive us all," the blonde suggests.

"You don't even have a car," the ebon haired boy rolls his eyes.

Ken shrugs and raises an eyebrow, "Grand theft auto?"

I laugh. "You're obsessed enough with that game, it's not becoming a reality too."

"But I'm really good at it! So maybe if I actually try-."

"It's not an option," Cartman interjects.

Kenny, knowing he was still on thin ice from before nodded in agreement. It was clear no one was letting the boy steal a car in the first place. It's too risky. Besides, who wants to ruin a fun experience with getting sent to jail? I know I didn't want that to happen.

"Fine, then we'll rent one. For a few weeks… that's the longest we'll really be out there. Are we going on spring break?" Kenny questions.

I nod. "It's the perfect time, it's coming up in less than a week and it's a time like no other to get away from it all," I smile. This could actually be fun.

"I'm gonna go look up boat rentals in California," Kenny told, hopping off the couch and heading over towards his laptop on the desk, plopping himself down on the rolling chair. We too got up, gathering around him and focusing on him and the screen for a second, watching to see if he came up with anything.

About a minute of that led to a screen popping up for some inexpensive boat rentals.

"Here guys look, they've got all kinds of boats, and the prices aren't so bad either."

"Scroll down to the newer boats, those old ones don't really look safe…" I warn.

"Leave it to Kyle to always be the one worrying about our safety," Stan extends an arm around me jokingly. "But he is right, they really don't," Stan willingly agreed with me. I wasn't riding a boat if it looked like I was going to die on it.

Kenny scrolled down a bit and found a boat looking in good condition. "Look here, it says that it's only been used twice. It's got two cabins, two bathrooms and a kitchen. Seems pretty good to me."

"Yeah but look at the price." Cartman points downwards.

"Oh, nevermind that then," Kenny continues scrolling.

Nearing the bottom of the page, a boat almost similar to the one before comes up.

"This one looks pretty good. It's cheaper by a landslide and the only difference is that it has only one bathroom."

"Then there has got to be something wrong with it," I inspect.

"How many times has it been used?" Cartman interrogates.

"Same as the one before, two times, and it looks pretty new also."

"There's something wrong with it then. There is no way that they're letting people rent that for however long and it being that cheap," I investigate the boat with my eyes. They probably wouldn't have put that there was something wrong with it, if there was something anyway.

"Don't be so nervous Ky, I'm sure it's okay." Stan reassures me. He was always one to do that… he hated seeing me scared or worried. It was just the way he was with me.

"Well it's settled. I'll make the calls in. We're going on vacation guys!" Kenny exclaims, smiling. I knew we could all have a lot of fun.

**Another update that took forever! In the chapters coming up, (which will be a lot better) they'll be more fun for me to write, so I know that I can probably update faster on those. Also, since tomorrow is my last day of school, it won't be so difficult for me to update. Yay! Review! **


	9. Chapter 9 Standing Out

**Here's the start for the vacation chapter. Hope you enjoy it, I might actually end up having fun writing this. **

While Cartman drove the newly rented car, we enjoyed our ride. It was peaceful driving along the highway in the spring time air. The closer we got to California though, the more like summer it felt. The heat increased drastically and the air conditioning was only of slight relief to the temperature.

"When are we gonna be there?" Kenny complained. "It's so damn hot," the blonde went on.

I flicked open my phone and investigated the time on the screen. "We've been driving for a few hours, we should be there in like 30 minutes," I explain.

"Yeah look," Cartman says, taking a right on the highway to the next exit.

"Woo hoo finally!" Kenny cheers, throwing his tired hands up. All of us were pretty relieved about getting there. The care ride was endless and no one felt like spending another second trapped together in there.

"Now we've just gotta find the place," Cartman directed his eyes to the broken GPS system. It had stopped working after the mischievous blonde had accidentally kicked it down in a restless attempt to fall asleep in the front seat. That gave us an extra hour of stopping at every rest stop along the way to look for a map.

I unfolded the map and gazed around at some of the things he'd circled with the blue sharpie. "After we get off the exit, take a left at the next light and the place should be somewhere on the right side of the street," I finished, still looking over the map.

"See? Not even 30 minutes," the driver says to his fiancé.

"Thank the lord," Ken smiles, "What's the place called?"

"It's just called boat rentals, and we should see it once we near the coast line. They let you take the boats right after you sign for them. It's quick and easy," I shrugged.

"That's what he said," Kenny retorted nonchalantly. He always had a knack for being the biggest perv wherever we went.

"You're sick," I reply, rolling my eyes and folding the map back up. My head fell against the window and I look to my left, noticing Stan asleep. No wonder he was so quiet this whole car ride. I nudged him upon nearing the boat rental place.

"Stan? We're almost here," I push against his shoulder lightly and he quickly comes to attention, looking out the window at the rising sun. He rubbed sleepily at his eyes and leaned over to kiss me on the lips, smiling. I gave a warm smile back and he opened his arms for me come into. I did.

Only a few minutes passed and we were there.

"Are we heading out right after we've got the boat?" Cartman asks to make clear.

Kenny nods and agrees, "Yeah, or we'd have to rent an apartment and all that shit. We can't really afford that."

"True," Cartman muses in response. "Stan, Kyle, you two take the car down the street and find a food market and buy enough food for two weeks. First, help us take everything out of the car," he instructed. We did so and unloaded the car, then driving off to the nearest food store that we could.

Upon entering, there were so many people already there at the newly opened store, and they were so different from everyone back in South Park.

There tans made them look like they were from the Jersey Shore. Hell, half of them looked like they were trying to look like that. We definitely stood out, our long jeans, t-shirts and light skin. It was too hot here… we should have really changed before we left.

No one really seemed to notice us or care for that matter, so we went along with it. Stan took my hand and led me to the snack aisle. There, we picked out chips, sodas and a whole bunch of other snacks that looked like they'd last a few days at most. We went to the end of the aisle where we found a 24 pack of water, so Stan piled that into the cart.

"Don't you think we should pick out some real food?" I question, staring at the cart full of snacks.

Stan agreeingly nods and glances quickly at the cart. "You're probably right," he laughs, pushing the metal cart with one hand and still keeping his grasp with me at the same time.

A while more of searching around led us to the produce section. Looking for the essentials, on my first instinct, I took apples. I felt like such a loser for trying to be healthy…

"How about bananas?" The dark haired boy looks at me. I stare at him for a few seconds until he snaps into realization. "Oh right… you hate those things."

"Took you long enough to figure that one out, huh?"

"I'm tired, don't kill me for it," he jokes, beginning to push the wheeled metal carrier.

"They've got a kitchen on this boat, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, so they've probably got a fridge we can store everything on too," I look at our cart once more. Maybe the drinks and stuff, but I doubt chips would do our food supply any good in the fridge.

Once noticing that we had more than enough stuff, we figured we should go and pay. At the counter, we scanned all of our items on our own at the self check out place, and it took a good few minutes.

After scanning the price came out to $103.63. All we had was $100.

"Uh, Ky?" He looked towards the screen, "Do you have like, 4 dollars?"

"I don't think so… why?"

"Cause we overspent a little bit," he gestures towards the amount of money and I follow his gaze.

"Oh shit," I say, digging into my pockets to see if I can find any spare change. I find a few quarters, and insert it into the coin slot as Stan pushes the twenty dollar bills in. I get down on my knees and look under the counter and find a few pennies lying there, along with a nickel and 3 dimes.

"We need 54 cents more," Stan makes known. I nod and continue to scour, find the allotted amount on money and sliding it into the coin slot, leaving 12 cents change.

Stan looks over at me and smirks, handing me a few of the bags and kissing me on the forehead. "Do I know how to pick them or what?" He smiles, quirking an eyebrow in delight. I feel the red on my face set in and I hold back a laugh. "Mmm… I can't wait for tonight."

**Short chapter again? Ugh, me and my laziness. Next one will be them actually on the boat and stuff. I just needed to write this to put something out there, and when I looked at my list of chapter planning, it said filler. So that's what I wrote. xD**


	10. Chapter 10 First Time For Everything

We'd spent 20 minutes gathering everything together on the boat. We wanted to make sure that everything was in place before we set off. Once that was done, we were anxious to take off.

Stan and I shoved everything in our room. The room wasn't amazing, but it wasn't the worst place I'd ever seen.

The doors to the rooms were either some kind of iron or something else. So were the walls. They wanted to take precautions to avoid the water rising to the rooms and causing flooding. They said some of the boats were prone to stuff like that.

It was my first time on a boat, and to put it quiet bluntly, I was scared. Stan knew that by the way I acted, so I sat held in his arms in our room while we took off. Kenny drove the boat.

The owner of the boat rentals place gave him a quick tutorial on how to work it, and didn't care that Ken had no experience whatsoever. He just wanted the boat to come back in one piece.

After we were far enough off shore that we couldn't see it anymore, we stopped the boat to let the waves control us. I was still a bit leery of being on here.

The four of us gathered outside and stared at the sun, fully risen from the horizon of the sky now. It was a nice sight, pretty damn amazing to see when there were no trees, cars, or clouds in the way.

"This is gonna be so much fun," Ken smiles. "I've never been on a boat before, and it's already really cool."

Cartman laughed, "Right? I mean, we're all actually getting along for once, it's not as bad as I thought it would have been." Who would have thought he could be sincere about something for once in his lifetime? And nice to me even? I liked the new Cartman. He was changed… in a much better way.

After a while more of talking, Stan and I went back in the room. We talked on our own instead.

"So, how are you feeling so far?" he asks, smiling at me while we lay on the bed, staring mindlessly at the ceiling.

"I don't know. I'm still kind of scared," I admit. Stan gets up from the bed and pulls down the blinds, blocking off all light from the room.

"Is there anything I can do to change that?" He smirks, raising his eyebrows in suit and meeting me back at the bed.

Time to play hard to get. "Probably not, I mean, it's really terrifying out here," I sarcastically put, holding back a smile.

He stares at me in confusion for a moment, but soon catches on to my drift. "Oh really? Nothing at all?" He gives back a fake pout and positions himself over me.

"Nope, nothing," I continue on, keeping my straight face intact.

"Fine then, I'll go make some dinner," he shrugs, beginning to get off me.

"Oh just shut up and fuck me already."

His smirk returns and he assumes his position from before.

Stan instantly connects his face to mine, beginning to drive his tongue into my mouth forcefully. I moan at the contact in pleasure, pushing my head slowly down closer to the pillow for a bit more comfort. After a few more seconds of that he pulled his face away from mine.

My fiancé moved away to bring his mouth to my present and unattended member. He saucily unzippered my jeans and began to deep throat my cock.

I wiped some of the spit from the corner of my mouth and pushed my head backwards into the pillow. As his mouth huskily worked its way up and down my throbbing length, I continued to moan. The dark haired boy, at the same time, had managed to throw my jeans off the bed. He'd already unzippered his own jeans, on his way to enter my body.

His entrance was hasty. I was taken back only the slightest bit, because I knew it had to be coming sooner or later. My hands held tightly to his hair, and he extended his neck up to connect his mouth back to mine.

"Ahh… that's it," I moan, shutting my eyes tightly.

"Think I can do better?" He spits. I nod eagerly.

"Mmm… you can go a lot harder than this," I answer.

"Beg me to," he insists.

I let out a small laugh and began me plead. "Oh fuck..." I let out before I start, "S-Stan… please… fuck me harder. You can go harder…" I yelp, "F-fuck, f…fuck me Stan," I cry. He falls into the trap of my begging and drives more forcefully into me.

I smile in delight and let my hands out of his grasp from his hair as to not hurt him. Stan explores my mouth with his tongue, not leaving a single area untouched. I love the idea of him being all over me like this. It's fucking amazing.

I could feel him coming to his peak, and it was sudden. Stan exploded his load into me, slowing down with his pace and then pulling out completely. He brought his mouth for one more simple kiss, and then curled up to me.

"I'm so tired," he panted. I wouldn't blame him. First off, we only got about an hour of sleep each during the car ride, and second, we just had sex. It was obvious.

He took me in his arms and placed a soft kiss on the back of my neck, bringing me to shudder in ecstasy. Being held tightly in his grip, we fell asleep that way. It might have been good that we got the long deserved sleep that we needed.

We must have been asleep for a few hours, because when I woke up, it was dark. Stan had already rolled over to his side of the bed, leaving me there under the covers, still freezing and naked.

I stood from the bed, now feeling fully energized, and gathered up all of my clothes. Stretching my hands to the ceiling and now being fully dressed, I yawned, and left the room.

I was quiet to shut the door behind me, making sure I didn't wake Stan.

When I got to the platform, Kenny was sitting there with a bottle of beer and his head rested against the inner side of the boat.

"Hey Kyle," he greets. "What are you doing up? It's like midnight."

"I should be asking the same to you," I respond. He merely shrugs and takes another swig at his beer.

"Just enjoying the night," he answers.

I make my way to sit down next to him, looking up at the starry night sky and sighing. "It's nice," I say, searching the stars for any sign of a constellation.

"Yeah," Ken agrees, taking his time to appreciate the surroundings.

"How'd you manage to get that beer? You're not even of legal drinking age," I question. I can't help but wonder how he did. Come to think of it, he was Kenny. Fake ID's, stealing from his parents, things like that; they were right up his alley.

"You know that liquor store down the street from our apartment?"

"Yeah."

"That guy let's anyone buy beer. I wish I'd known about that place when I was nine, because it sure as hell would have been the best store in the universe when I was that age."

I laughed quietly at his remark. "I doubt he would have sold beer to a nine year old," I roll my eyes.

"No, I'm serious, that guy has owned that place since he was in his 20s, he's about 50 now, you can tell. He's so laid back it's almost scary," Ken laughs.

I closed my eyes, still directing my head towards the dark blue sky. "I can tell."

"Yeah. You want one?"

I open my eyes and look towards him. "I've never gotten drunk before. Hell I've never even drank before," I say.

He looks at me and shrugs. "You don't have to get drunk. Though, a drunk Kyle is something I've never seen before," he scratches thoughtfully at the back of his head. "Just one?"

I slowly nod and give back a half smile. "Sure why not, there's a first for everything."

Ken stands up and heads off towards the kitchen. He brings back the 12 pack, setting it down in front of us, "Take one."

I reach out and open the nearest one, twisting off the cap as he comes to sit back down.

I press my lips to the rim of the glass and let a bit enter my mouth. The taste is disgusting. I hold it in my mouth for a few seconds before swallowing it.

"That's really… different," I inspect, the taste still lingering my mouth.

"I know it's not really good the first time, but if you keep drinking it, you get used to the taste," he explains. I take another longer sip and let it all slide down my throat. It still tastes sick…

Before I know it, the whole bottle in finished, and I can feel myself already craving another one. I reach to take one.

"Seconds already? I've gotta give you props Broflovski."

I laugh and finish another bottle. Before I know it, I'm on my 4th… or 5th… I can't really remember. I started to lose count after a while.

When I woke up, Ken and I were lying there together. I was on top of him, and I looked to my right to see both of our clothes there in a pile. I couldn't recall anything from the night before after that 7th beer.

**This chapter was supposed to be something totally different, so I guess I'll make the next chapter based on what this one was supposed to be. That just makes this story one chapter longer. Now it's going to be 21 chapters! So Kyle got drunk, and had sex with Kenny. He must have had to been super drunk if he couldn't remember something as awesome as sex with him. How will Stan react? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter… Review!**


	11. Chapter 11 No Way Out

**Sorry for taking a long time to update…. I was building the suspense. **

I tried to get up off of Kenny, but I couldn't find the body strength to do so. I pushed my arms against the solid ground and tried again. I was weak and tired. I wondered if Kenny remembered what had happened. Maybe it was just a big mistake that everyone would have gotten over by tomorrow.

Or not.

I heard shuffling on the other side of the boat, the creak of a door, and pacing, getting closer and closer.

"What the fuck?"

I kept my eyes shut tight among Stan's scream. I couldn't have dealt with him thinking I was awake and willingly laying there.

"Kyle get the fuck up!" He yelled. I stayed still.

A few more steps and I heard his feet next to me. Stan grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me off of the other sleeping boy. I darted my eyes open and found myself staring into his dark brown daggers.

He glared at me with pure hatred and disgust. Stan kept me in his grasp for a while, and tears began brimming in his eyes.

"Kyle, how could you?" His voice cracked. I felt my heart sink.

It took me a minute to speak from my own broken voice, and I finally found it deep in my throat to let out a few words.

"I swear, I didn't mean to. I didn't know what I was doing," I try to explain.

Stan lets go of me and leaves me standing there on my still weak legs. I look back to the pile of my clothes and begin to pull some of them back on me. After I'm dressed, I stand at Kenny's side and kick him lightly.

"Get up," I say plainly. He opens his eyes and snaps into realization.

"Oh shit," he looks around at every broken beer bottle and his clothes lying next to him. He then directs his soft blue eyes at me. "Did we-."

"Yeah," I sadly respond.

"Thing really must have gotten out of hand," he sheepishly answers.

"Ya think?" I was too pissed at him for making me drink that first beer to even speak to him.

"Did anyone find us yet? Because if not…" I stopped him.

"Stan found me. He's probably off telling Cartman right now."

"Oh god dammit," Kenny throws his head back against the ground and sighs. He must have figured there was no use in him trying to get dressed and denying everything. It was sadly true.

More heavy footsteps came from far away until they seemed suddenly much closer.

A large brunette came into view following behind Stan.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," he widens his eyes in anger. I would have been as pissed as him; I didn't blame anyone but myself and Kenny.

I don't dare to make eye contact with anyone but the ground. I should have never taken the drink.

"Jesus fucking Christ. What the hell did you two do that for?" Cartman blows up. It's the first time in a while that I've even seen him this mad.

"It was an accident!" Kenny tries to reason.

I shake my head. So much for a fun vacation.

"Oh so you _accidentally _got drunk and fucked each other all night?" Cartman raises an eyebrow.

"I swear, it was," I add. I had to try. I couldn't lose Stan.

"Right because-."

Everyone stopped.

The boat creaked loudly and shook.

"What was that?" I look over the side, investigating the water.

The boat creaked again and I could feel it moving downwards.

Shit.

"Oh we're gonna die…" Kenny puts out there. I grab onto the railing and feel the rate of my heart increase by a landslide. The boat begins tilting to one side as it continues to sink.

"What do we do?" I scream. I see no sign of land anywhere. We're probably miles from any coastline and I doubt we're gonna be able to swim that far. We're all gonna die. There's no possible way we can escape this. Stan runs towards me.

"Kyle, I love you," he admits, looking at me, "I don't care what happened last night; I really, really do love you." He wraps his arms around me, and we stay locked in each other's holds. At that second, the whole boat goes down.

**Did I kill them? Let's hope not. Review if you wanna find out! :D Review after reading this… and I'll update in a few hours.**


	12. Chapter 12 Pure Luck

The last thing that really set into mind was a big wave taking me under. The rest was a blur. That was, until I darted my eyes open what felt like a few hours later on the shore.

The shore had to have been some island, because there were no sign of people anywhere.

No sign of anyone.

Dammit. Stan, Kenny and Cartman. I stood up easily, hopping on my feet and looking left to right. They were no where.

They're probably still out on the ocean, dead or alive. It was most likely just luck that I ended up here. I began to run off, keeping my eyes on the ocean and different parts of land. I still couldn't see anyone. I was here alone, on an island.

I honestly would have rather died out at sea than alone.

I looked down at my tattered clothes and sighed. It was no use looking anywhere for them.

"Kyle!" A voice called from behind. I immediately turned around to see a figure coming into view. I squinted my eyes, and when it was noticeably closer, I let out a long breath of relief.

It was Stan.

I began to run closer to him and he held out his arms for an embrace. I quickly obliged but it didn't last long.

He backed up and brushed some curly red strands of hair from in front of my eyes.

"Oh god, I'm so glad you're okay, Kyle," he smiled.

"Well, yeah, but have you seen the other two anywhere?" I question, looking behind him to see if they had possibly been trailing behind.

"Yeah, Cartman's way back there, but Kenny ran off somewhere. The two still haven't talked since what happened last night with…"

"I get it," I interrupt.

"And look, I'm sorry for yelling at you. If anyone, I should have blamed Kenny for letting you drink that much. He should have known what all the alcohol would have done to you," Stan goes on.

I shrug, unaware of what to say. "So… um, do you think we should go and look for Kenny?" I ask.

"That's what I was doing. Earlier, I was looking for you, but after I felt like I'd scoured the whole island, I didn't think I could find you and I lost all hope. Then I had to go and look for Kenny; I didn't want to be trapped alone with just Cartman," Stan looked down and laughed.

"Would anyone?"

"Kenny, maybe, at least before they were fighting."

"True," I mused. "Want me to help you look for him?" I suggest.

"Sure. This island is surprisingly small and deserted. I say we split up, you search near the trees," he gestures towards the forest like area, "And I'll continue along the shore, okay?" I nod in agreement, and start off.

At first, it's a little hard to get through, seeing that my shoes were completely ruined. However, once I got used to it, it was no big deal. I searched for what seemed like forever until I found him lying near a rock, face down.

I couldn't tell at first if he was alive or not. It would have really sucked if I found him dead. But after I could see his chest begin to rise and fall, that feeling of nervousness went away.

"Kenny?" I take a step closer.

"What?" He groaned in a muffled tone, his face still planted on the ground.

"Get up, there's no use in staying here where you'll eventually just die," I reason.

He picks up his head off the ground and sits with his legs crossed. "I'll die out _there_ with Cartman! He'll kill me for what I did!" He shouts.

"No he won't. If you just explain to him that what you did was an accident, it will be okay."

"That's the thing! It wasn't an accident, Kyle! I purposely kept giving you beers, to the point that you were incredibly drunk that you were begging me to fuck you. So I gave you a few more, and started getting really horny. I couldn't help myself. Stan's always bragging how fucking amazing you were in bed, so I wanted to see for myself," the blonde admits, throwing his head into his hands.

I tried to get a few things straight in my mind.

First of all, Kenny willingly slept with me. That's nothing really to hard to comprehend.

And second, Stan's tells other people about our sex life when I'm not around? Under normal circumstances, I would be completely pissed off about those two things, but right now wasn't really the best time to be thinking about it. Right now, we needed to be thinking about how to get off this god forsaken place.

I let all of that sink in.

I took a deep breath and pulled the boy onto his feet.

"I don't care, right now, we've gotta get back to everyone. Stan's been looking all over the place for you. Come on," I conclude, taking his hand and beginning to walk off with him. He willingly follows along and we make our way back to everyone.

"So where did they find you?" He questions after a few moments of silence. I notice that our hands are still together as we walk side by side. I didn't really even mind it at the moment.

"Washed up on the side of the shore. I was unconscious, I had no idea what was going on."

"Did Stan find you?"

"Yeah. So how is it that we all ended up at the same place?"

"After the boat went down, Stan lost hold of you after a big ass wave came and took you under somewhere. He stayed there for a while. Kept diving under and looking for you, but he couldn't find you anywhere. We sort of figured that you were probably dead, and we began to swim off," he finishes.

"I wonder how I even ended up here in the first place then…" I say, mainly to myself.

"The wave probably carried you all the way to shore. It was pure luck. Anyway, Stan wanted to stay until we found you. I mean literally, he was crying his eyes out. I felt so bad for him, because I know how incredibly close you two are," he softens his expression.

"Yeah. But how did you manage to swim all the way back here without getting tired?"

"We didn't. A huge piece of the boat broke off, and we used that as our raft. After another one of those huge waves came, it carried us along for a while. It seemed to build up over time, and it eventually left us here," he shrugged.

I laughed. It's a good thing we all made it here.

"How do we get help? We haven't got any phones, and even if we did, they'd be ruined by the trip we took here," I wonder aloud. I doubted there was any food here. Maybe fruits, but it's not like we would know which ones to eat, and which ones not to eat.

"Cartman's been working on it. He's writing out SOS in sticks. He's hoping that someone will see it and help us."

"Do you think it will work?"

"I can only hope," he responds. I look up towards the sky. There wasn't a sign of any planes.

Upon the arrival of our friends, we broke our hands apart and met up with everyone.

"Where'd you find him?" Stan asks, backing apart from some of the sticks.

"In the middle of the woods, just lying there," I nonchalantly answer, approaching them to help with the project of sticks they were working on. I grabbed a handful of sticks and started to finish off the last S.

"Why'd you run off, Ken?" Stan wonders.

"I didn't want to be killed," he rolls his eyes.

"What do you mean? By what?" Stan raises an eyebrow in confusion.

I nod towards Cartman, who is seemingly unaware of anyone's presence. "Just leave it at that," I insist.

"Fair enough," Stan shrugs in agreement.

I laugh to myself, as the whole contraption is finished. I take a few steps back and attempt to get a better view of it. Though a bit crooked, it looks fine, and seems like it would be easily viewable from the sky.

It was pretty impressive for some sticks.

The sound of waves crashing against the shore got closer as the tide moved in, and within just a few seconds, all of us are forced farther back by a huge wave, that takes all of the sticks along with it.

"God dammit," I furrow my brows. There's no way were getting out of here now.

**At least I didn't kill them! But how do you think they're gonna get off the island? Review and you'll know! :D**


	13. Chapter 13 Saved

They were asleep, and I found myself lying awake. It was near impossible to close my eyes, knowing I was asleep on some unknown island. I tried to drift off to sleep countless times, but each and every time, the waves crashing woke me up.

I stood from my sandy spot on the shore, and walked off. To think, just this morning we were safe, on a boat. Now we're here. On a mother fucking island.

No wonder why that boat was so cheap.

I stepped along the shore, through the water that occasionally met with my bare feet.

I heard some pacing behind me, and turned to see Kenny, trailing a few feet back.

He picked up his head, "I need to talk to you," he plainly says, staring into my eyes.

"What is it now? Care to get me a drunk a little more so you can _see _what it's like?" I sarcastically put. He increases his step and catches up by my side.

"No," he merely responds. "I really do need to talk to you," he answers.

"Okay, go on," I insist, rolling my eyes.

"I sort of, need to apologize to you. I know that what I did was wrong and I should be begging on my knees asking for you're forgiveness for that," the blonde states, his direction still focused downwards.

"Since I already forgave you, it's not that important. I should be mad, but I'm not, so can we just leave it at that?"

"Yeah, sorry," he looks up.

I wrap my arm around his shoulder and pull him closer. "Don't be, seriously."

"Okay," he shrugs, stopping his pace and sitting on the ground. "Stay or don't, but my feet hurt like hell," Kenny says, looking up at me with his innocent blue eyes.

"I'll stay, being here freaks me out enough," I decide, sitting by his side.

"How long do you think we're gonna be here for?"

"It's hard to tell. Doesn't seem like anyone will find us out here. I've checked the whole island twice over. There's no animals, not even bugs. If they can't survive here, there's no doubt that we can't," Kenny insists.

"No need to be so down about everything. Maybe someone will help us."

"You've got some high hopes."

"I try to stay optimistic."

"Obviously."

The awkwardness of the silence completely takes over the area around us, as we sit on the side of the beach.

"How far out do you think it is until land?"

"Probably a few miles," I answer.

"It's official, we're never getting out of here," he lays down.

I roll my eyes, "Stop being negative."

"Truth be told, we all know what's gonna happen."

"Someone could find us!" I insist.

"And how exactly do you know that's gonna happen?"

"How do you know it's not?"

He looks at me. We had a fifty-fifty chance of getting rescued. It didn't look like any boats would ever pass by here, but I'd hate to admit that I thought he was right. We were quiet again, and the reoccurring thought of that it wouldn't be so bad to die here, kept coming to mind.

I was with my friends, my fiancé, and we'd just all been on vacation together. I'd rather die here, then getting killed from something else. It seemed okay. Though my life hadn't been long, or really that adventurous, it'd been satisfactory.

I'd gotten proposed to, seen what it's like to be in gay and straight relationships, had sex, found love.

I guess… dying here wouldn't have been terrible.

My head was immediately directed upwards at the sound of a helicopter's propeller becoming nearer and nearer. I got up, to try and draw attention to us, until I realized that's what it was coming for, us.

I held out my hand to help Ken off the ground and he immediately obliged, taking the generous offer.

I looked backwards, seeing Stan and Cartman both woken from there sleep to meet eyes with the chopper.

"See Ken, I told you," I say, nudging him on the side.

He smiled and nodded, meeting eyes with me for a brief second.

We were saved.

**Had to make it short… it was an extra chapter, it wasn't even intended to be here in the first place. So yay, they're saved. Two updates in one day, also. It was nothing considering this was only like 700 words. Review :D**


	14. Chapter 14 Mistaken

**Sorry for taking forever and a day to update… I got lazy and quite frankly didn't feel like writing. I know the update wait (hey that rhymed :D) wasn't that long(like Cartman's cock), but considering that I usually get my chapter up within a day, it was. Enjoy this chapter, you probably won't. **

We walked back into the school. I hated the fact that we had to be rescued, and come to this. Spring break ended a few days ago, so seeing that we were coming back a few days late and together, people seemed to be somewhat concerned.

This was new.

It was the end of the day, and a Friday. The weekend was coming, and I was so fucking glad to not have to deal with any of these dumb asses anymore.

"Hey guys, I heard you got stuck on an island! What happened? Are you okay?" Butters came up from behind; panic and obvious distress crossing his features.

"Who'd you hear that from?" I respond, raising an eyebrow.

"Well just about everyone's talking about it, how could I not know?"

How had anyone known what happened? Maybe our moms told the school, and someone else had heard. New spreads pretty fast around here…

Soon it was more than one person coming up and asking us. It felt kind of awkward, that the whole school has been talking about us, but what else was different?

"Stan, you're alive!" Wendy came up from behind him, wrapping him in a tight hug, almost completely squishing the boy.

Stan pushed her off of him, taking a step back and quirking a confused eyebrow. "Uh yeah, I am," he fake smiled, shrugging lightly and keeping his same confused expression intact.

"Everyone should celebrate! Like at that party you went to a few weeks ago! Wasn't that fun?" I turned towards Stan, looking him dead in the eyes.

"You went to a party a few weeks ago?" I interrogate. He widens his eyes, turning on his heels to match stares.

"No! Wendy's just blurting out shit," he rolls his eyes.

I continue to ponder about whether or not that's true. Stan glares at the shorter girl, daggers seemingly piercing through her. It tells me two things. One, he could have been mad at her for telling me that, if it was true. Two, it may have not been true, as he was just downright pissed at her for making it up.

I silently debated to myself. I seriously wanted to believe Stan, but I didn't know.

I study Wendy, "Are you serious about that?" I question.

She nods, "Yeah, he probably doesn't remember though, Stan was super drunk," Wendy giggles, smiling at him.

"Shut the fuck up, Wendy! That never happened!" He argued.

'Yeah it did… you seriously don't remember though, do you?"

Wendy seemed totally serious about it. I hate to admit that I thought she was right.

I storm off. It was the end of the day, and I figured that I might as well just walk home, rather than sitting in a car with the other three.

'Wait! Kyle, come back! Wendy's lying!" He yells after me. I begin to increase me pace so that I was almost running. I couldn't express how mad I was.

I sat alone on the couch in my living room. I only had a few minutes there to be by myself however. Stan, Kenny and Cartman showed up only moments later.

Stan immediately pushed through the door, standing in front of me. I didn't look up at him, but kept my spot on the couch, my eyes locked on the ground. "You don't honestly believe her, do you?"

I don't answer at first, but when I notice that he's not going away, I figure I might as well. "Who's to say I shouldn't?"

"Me! Don't your trust me? I wouldn't go to a party without telling you! Wouldn't you have known if I'd left anyway?"

"No, I wouldn't have. I was working my shift alone last week. You could have left anytime," I answer in monotone.

"God dammit, Kyle! You're so fucking stubborn! Why can't you just fucking believe me?" He raises his tone. I carefully direct my emerald eyes towards his.

"Why should I believe you when you're fucking blowing up at me to convince me she's wrong?"

"Can you just shut up and stop blurting out nonsense? I don't see how that's supposed to get a goddamn point across!"

"Gee Stan, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you don't pay enough goddamn attention in school to understand half of the stuff I say!" I sarcastically scream back in response.

"There you go again! Sometimes, you really get on my fucking nerves," he rolls his eyes.

Stan and I never fought like this. It was… scary. I hated to see him yelling at me.

"So what? You get on my nerves with more than half the stuff you do! I still put up with you!"

"You're one to talk. Everyone's been trying to put up with _you _and _you're_ obnoxious bitching since the fucking second we moved in here together!" Stan responded, gesturing over to the other two in the room that I'd almost completely forgotten about.

"Hey, that's not true!" Kenny added in. "Cartman's the only one who complained, and that was like, one time." He held up a finger for representation.

"I began to get off the couch and walk into the kitchen. I didn't want to fight like this anymore. Stan, of course, was completely willing. Though back and forth yelling really hadn't helped by much, it made me feel like something heavy was just lifted from my shoulders.

"Get back here, I'm not finished with you!" He called.

"Of course you're not," I roll my eyes.

"I-."

"You know what Stan? I don't give two shits about any of the stuff you have to say. You're not hurting me. It's not affecting me. You can just shut up, and I'll pretend I learned something today. I'm in no mood whatsoever to deal with you."

Upon closing my mouth, Stan's hand smacked against the side of my head. I stumbled backwards, until Kenny ran by my side to be my aid. The vision was all screwed up. He hit had me, and I mean, really hard.

If that was enough to mess up my vision… then wow.

The tears came to my eyes and began to freely run down my face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kenny called out narrowing his eyes at Stan. I held my hand at the pain on my head. When I pulled my hand back, there was blood.

"Fuck you." I scream, standing up from Kenny's grasp once my vision was a little better.

Stan seems to be shaking, but it's a little hard to tell, he's just staring.

I pull the ring off of my finger, throwing it on the ground and beginning to walk off towards the door.

"I don't know what made me _want_ to marry someone like you. I should have known from the start that it would have been a bad idea. I _never _want to see you again."

And with that, I run away.

**OMFG WTF just happened and why aren't I reviewing faster with my thoughtful opinion?**

**Yes, I know that's a question that most of you are probably asking yourself. I feel like all my reviewers left me, since the few reviews I get every chapter are from the same people. Everyone review for me! It gives me encouragement, if you know what I'm saying. Are Stan and Kyle gonna get back together? Will there be hot make up smex? ^^ Review, and your dreams may come true….**

**Psshhh, who am I kidding, I'm not Walt Disney. But review anyway :D **

**And I also have one more thing to say. Well it's really more of a question, but whatever.**

**Okay, so on more than half the stories I read, someone (the author) is usually talking about beta.**

**Now I have no idea what the fuck beta is, pardon my French.**

**Would someone care to tell me? It would mean a lot, surprisingly enough. **


	15. Chapter 15 Speeches and Searches

**First off, I'd like to thank everyone for leaving so many reviews on telling me what Beta was. I read every single one of them, because they all helped. If I read just one single one, I probably wouldn't have understood it at all. XD Also, thanks for helping me hit over 70 reviews. My goal for this story is to get over 100, with the help from all of you! Thanks again, and read on. And don't kill me for not putting the Stan and Kyle part here. This chapter will be a Wendy chapter. Most of it, at least.**

**Wendy's POV**

I tapped my papers against the desk in an orderly fashion, and slid them into my folder. Today was going to be good. Today was going to be the day I made history.

Holding the hot pink folder under my arm, I headed towards my mirror to take a last glance. My hair was tied in a bun, and I looked like pure business. The fake glasses I bought definitely added to that appeal.

I brushed a stray piece of hair from my face and smirked. Today wasn't just going to be good; it was going to be amazing. I'd be remembered for it. For good and bad, but that didn't matter.

I took a deep breath and proceeded outside to my car.

Turning the key in the ignition, I adjusted my mirror, and began off. It didn't take long for me to arrive at my destination point considering the size of this small mountain town. I parked my car in my reserved spot.

Looking out towards the crowd, I let another smile play my features. Half, maybe even more of them were my supporters. As for the other ones, they were here to bring me down. I shook it off and met with a few people back stage.

**Kyle's POV**

I stood in the crowd, waiting. I'd been here for a while now. After running off, I'd instantaneously remembered about the big town even that was supposedly taking place here today, and upon my arrival, I wasn't glad to see that it was.

I looked around where I was standing, meeting eyes with more than 10 other homosexual couples. I laughed, who knew there were so many of us in South Park? Suddenly thinking of that, I realized I was no longer in a relationship.

I really didn't know if I was happy or upset about my haste decision. Either way, it wasn't my fault. Stan hit me. Who knew he would have had that much anger?

However, I didn't mean a few things I thought and said back then a few hours ago.

Though I was extremely mad by the negative contact, I couldn't help but wonder why he did it in the first place. It made me think that it was partially my fault for ticking him off. I still shouldn't be putting blame on myself; he should have never hurt me like that.

Sighing once again, my blank expression turned into more of a frown. I was still anxious as to what this person had to say, whoever it might be.

**Stan's POV**

I knew that if he went anywhere, it would be here. I pushed my way through some crowds of people, failing eternally in trying to find him. I shouldn't be surprised if he meant what he said when he said that he never wanted to see me again.

I wished that somehow, there was someway that I could apologize to him, and he would accept it. I know that was doubtful, but I was going to try when I found him. I stopped looking after another 5 minutes. I felt that he wanted to be alone.

But I did know he was here, waiting and watching. We'd planned to go here together. We wanted to see what piece of mind the speaker had to go and ruin the confidence of us. It wasn't going to negatively affect me, as much as he or she tried.

Anyway, to get back on track…

My mind raced with the thoughts of how to explain it to him. I knew if I told him the truth, he would probably laugh in my face and not believe me. I didn't mean anything I told him, and I desperately wished I could take back my words and actions.

I know how wrong it was of me. I hit Kyle, and I saw the pain in his eyes. The second my hand slammed against his face, I instantly regretted it. Every time I remembered the fearful look in his eyes, I felt as if he should have beaten me back senseless for that. Whatever the consequences, I knew I deserved it.

I planned out what I was going to say again. I had to tell him it was my anger taking the best of me, because it was. Wendy lying about me going to some party was completely pointless, a sabotage of hers for her own amusement. It made it even worse that Kyle of all people believed her lie.

Then, when Kyle admitted that he thought she was telling the truth, it didn't make the matter worse, and I snapped. It was something completely unlike me that took me over when I hit him. I felt some dormant anger that was built up inside me just come right out.

I shook my head at the ground and looked up. I needed to find him.

**Kyle's POV**

I kept wondering if maybe Stan would come looking for me. Whether he did or not didn't matter to me, I just couldn't get him off of my mind.

The sound of tapping on a microphone caught my attention. I flickered my eyes upwards and towards the stage. This was it.

At first, it was empty, until a dark haired woman came onto stage. I focused my attention towards her and narrowed my eyes. That was no woman. It only took me a second to figure out… that it was Wendy.

I stared in disbelief at the girl now settled onto stage. Wendy was the one trying to change the law? I knew she hates me and Stan… but I didn't know she had anything against gays. I should have seriously seen this coming.

Wendy coughed into the microphone, shuffling through some papers and giving a determined looked into her crowd of an audience, half of which hated her already,

"Hello everyone, I'm here to state my opinion, as well as the opinion of most others," she began, looking around at everyone, and specifically eyeing the people who would determine whether or not Colorado's gay marriage law would be changed.

"Now, I'd like to hopefully change some minds on the subject involving gay marriages. For one, I believe they should be banned. The fact of the matter is, is that it's too unnatural," she lets out a small laugh, exchanging glances form her paper and the crowd.

"Marriage, it's the sacrament expressing love between a woman and a man, not a woman and woman, or man and man," she searches the audience and seems to be directly scowling her hazel eyes at me.

"Going against that is breaking the Ten Commandments of-." And that's when I tune out.

When she starts getting into the Catholic religious nonsense, I know it's time to block her from my mind.

As much as I didn't want to, I was going to go look for Stan and give him a piece of my mind.

**So we still don't know what happens between the two of them! Don't kill me, you will eventually XD But for now, you're left with this. By the way, I have nothing against Catholics, because I am one. I just love making fun of everyone, even if it means me too. Haha. And also, can you guys help me get over 80 reviews by the next chapter? It would mean a lot! :D**


	16. Chapter 16 With Age Comes Decisions

**Will this chapter tell if Stan and Kyle get back together? I don't know, I'm writing this one on a whim, so enjoy this most likely poorly written chapter! It's back to Kyle's POV. Whenever it's not his POV, it will say whose it is, but if it doesn't say whose it is at the top of the page, it's Kyle's.**

Slowly making my way through a few people, I hit into one, causing me to fall over on my ass and meet eyes with the person. Of course, it had to be Stan.

How cliché.

"Kyle I seriously need to talk to you." He immediately presses, standing up and offering me a hand. I refuse the offer and help myself up.

"What's there to talk about? Care to hit me again? Because the other side of my face is yet to bleed today," I sarcastically answer, rolling my eyes at the sight of him and waiting for the right moment to completely blow up.

"No, but you deserve an explanation at the least," he keeps his voice calm, a lot calmer than mine. I decide it might be best if I do the same.

"As much as I don't want to hear, go ahead," I sigh, staring into his chocolate brown eyes with my emerald green ones. Stan takes a deep breath, seemingly mustering up all the courage he has to speak. It looks hard for him.

"There's a reason I did what I did, and although it's not good, I'm going to tell it to you," he speaks out the words like silk. It's so smooth and makes me want to forgive him for just that. I snap out of my faze of falling head over heels for him, and pay attention.

"Something deep down inside me snapped. I was mad at Wendy for lying about that party, and I thought most definitely that you would have seen through that lie of hers. I know that even though I'll probably be denied, I wanted to ask for your forgiveness," he finishes, keeping his eyes dead locked on mine.

I know I shouldn't forgive him. But I'm in love with Stan, and of course, it's my first instinct to. I lean forward and kiss him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I hear him sigh in relief that I did so.

I back up and begin; there was no need for more yelling today. "I forgive you. But if you ever do anything like that again, I'm leaving for good," I conclude. He quickly nods and pulls me back into a hug.

We break apart and then notice how many people are staring at us, including Wendy.

She clears her throat over the microphone. "Stan? Kyle? Would you to care to bring your love fest somewhere else? I'm trying to give a speech up here," Wendy widens her eyes sarcastically while speaking to us like we have mental problems.

"And as you can see," I yell back, "We're trying to make out back here, leave us alone!" I scream, prompting a laugh from Stan.

It gets a few claps and cheers from the onlookers around us for taking Wendy on like that. It's exhilarating to say the least.

"Right, well you can do that at home, or in the school janitor's closet. Anywhere but here," she motions her hand for us to go away, but I plant my feet sturdily to the ground.

"Who gives you the authority to tell us to do that?" I challenge. Wendy looks over towards the decision table people who just give her a shrug in return. She groans and in one swift movement, turns on her heels to walk off of stage.

Everyone in the audience cheers, as well as me and Stan.

There is no doubt that there's no way that law is getting changed. Especially since she didn't even finish her speech. The crowd members are all beginning to walk off, not caring about what used to be on stage, and back to there houses.

Stan looks at me and shrugs. "I'm sorry," he repeats once again.

"Nothing says sorry more than makeup sex," I reply. He smirks.

"That's true."

"Let's get back to the apartment so you can say sorry again. Over and over and over again."

"I'll carry you," he laughs, "Get on my back." I shrug and do so.

It takes a few minutes for us to get to the apartment, but he doesn't stop running the entire way.

"Someone is a bit anxious," I cooed once we arrived inside the apartment.

"Don't act like you aren't."

He set me down and took my hand, leading me to the bedroom, my favorite room of them all.

"Let's make this easier, take your clothes off, get under the covers, and I'll be right back," the ebon haired boy put forth, heading out of the room.

I begin to strip my clothes, throwing them across the room. I move over towards the drawer and open it, remembering what I'd bought a few weeks back. They were still there. I took out the box of unopened condoms and sighed.

Not like we were ever going to use them anyway. I put them back in the drawer and laughed. That's the way they would stay.

I hopped on the bed and sat against the headboard, pulling the covers up to my waist and waiting for Stan to come back. He shortly appeared, flicking the light switch off while holding some things behind his back. 

"What's behind your-." I'm cut short by him jumping over me and dropping whatever he had to the floor.

Stan brought his lips to mine, turning me sideways so I couldn't see what was on the floor. While our make out session took place on the bed, he tried to get his clothes off in the mix. It was funny seeing him try to struggle.

I break apart from the kiss to help him quickly peel his clothes off so we can get on with it. I throw them aimlessly across the room and laugh under my breath. His hand reaches around the back of my head and he pulls me closer toward him.

Stan managed to get his shirt off during it too somehow, so now we both lay here, one on top of the other, fully naked. I hated that I loved Stan so much still after how he hurt me earlier.

I shook it off and squeezed my hand through the two of us to grip on to his cock. I began my hand in a steady pace up and down his member. His moans were more than just a delight to me. I needed to hear them, it made me smirk uncontrollably.

While keeping my face attached to his, I opened one eye to try and get a glance at what he'd thrown at the floor. He pulled me closer, obviously knowing what I was trying to do, and wouldn't let me see.

"Just tell me what's on the floor," I demanded, pulling my mouth away for a few brief seconds to try and get an answer from him.

"No," he insisted, sputtering out the word and ignoring me.

Oh well, I'd find out eventually.

Stan still caressed the back of my head roughly with his hand. I moaned deeply into the kiss as his hand ran through my auburn curls. Still massaging his cock, I could tell that he was going to come to his peakening point at any second.

He urged me on by the sound of his cries, tempting me to go faster, and I did. Only second later, he came in between the two of us. I used my other hand to wipe away some of the release, running my hand against the covers. I'd wash them later.

My partner readied his length for entrance, setting himself up outside of me. I prepared myself, our faces still intact while our tongue danced against one another's. He moved his free hand to my back and pulled me even closer, if that was possible.

Then, the feeling in my lower area took over all my emotions. I tried my hardest to keep our tongues in place, but my head was thrown back at the painful contact.

Stan pushed forcefully into me, giving me the mixed feeling of pain and pleasure. The volume of my moan more than likely increased by a landslide, but he pulled out and away after less than a minute.

The boy reached around me and leaned himself over my body. Still not being able to see what he had in his hand, he entered my body again. At first, I couldn't tell what, but it was different. I knew it wasn't him inside me, but something cold and hard.

It hurt, and the pain was immense. I tired to look down, but he was restricting me against our bed.

"Shit… Stan what the fuck is that?"

He ignored me and continued to slide it in and out of me while I helplessly sat there, forced against the bed by his grip.

"It's a vibrator," he laughed, then at that moment, turned it on. I forced my eyes shut once again, even harder that time, desperately gripping onto the pillow underneath me and trying to get used to the tingling sensation.

After a while, the painful feeling turned into more of ecstasy, and it was getting me super horny. A few more thrusts of the vibrator, and I let my load freely release onto the covers and Stan.

"How was that?" He asks as I steady my breathing.

"Oh Jesus… you're good at makeup sex," I breath out, laughing slightly under my muffled breathing.

"I get it from you," he responds, bringing his lips to mine for a last kiss.

"We need to do that more often," I conclude in all seriousness.

He sits up a bit against the headboard.

"Right. Now we need to talk," he makes clear, looking at me.

"You sound like a teenage boy whose about to break up with hisgirlfriend," I chuckle in response.

"I'm serious," he laughs back. "I just want to make sure that the wedding is still on and everything."

"Course it is."

"Good. And I really am sorry." He gives me a sad half smile. I nuzzle up closer to him and sigh.

"Stop fucking apologizing," I retort.

"Fine," he gives up.

"What's it going to be like… after we get married?" I wonder aloud.

"I don't really know. We could buy a house somewhere far away from this crappy town," he snickers.

"I've always wanted to live in New Jersey," I answer.

"Why New Jersey?"

"I don't know, it's central. You get some of everything there. You have summer and winter, unlike here where it's just winter. We'd be close to the shore, New York, Washington. You get a little piece of everything there. Plus, you can vacation an hour away from your house," I finish.

"Sounds good to me," he agrees, taking a deep breath. "Have you ever considered… you know like adoption?" Stan questions.

"A few times," I admit, nuzzling a bit closer to my fiancé. "I just didn't think you'd be up for it. I thought I'd be the one asking you that."

"I've considered it quite a few times. It seems like it could be fun, of course since I'm not getting you pregnant anytime soon."

"Yeah, that left the option list once I turned 6 and realized that only girls could get knocked up."

He laughs again, opening his mouth to speak. "Now we've only got one last thing to decide," he begins.

Taking a short paused in between our conversation, I say, "What?"

"Whose last name do we take?"

**Woo hoo, makeup sex. Oh Kyle and his wonderful ideas :D**

**But I seriously don't know whose last name I'm gonna use for when they get married. Review with your opinions. Which sounds better? Stan and Kyle Marsh? Or Kyle and Stan Broflovski? If you give your opinions, the one with the most votes will win! Review!:DD**


	17. Chapter 17 Making Amends

**The vote was so close! I don't know which last name to choose!**

**Who am I kidding, no one voted for the last name Broflovski. Though, I thought more people would have xD**

**Another thing I'd like to point out. I made Kyle want to live in New Jersey, because it's where I live. This is sort of for the reviewer who offended me the slightest bit. I don't know if it was a joke or not, but saying that no one wants to live in New Jersey, and calling it "Dirty Jersey" was something I found offensive. -_- There's nothing wrong with New Jersey… I've lived here all my life and the place is perfectly fine. If you're going to say things like that, at least make sure what your saying is true. Sorry, sometimes I take things a bit to literally, but I still wanted to attempt to make a point.**

**Woo hoo. There getting married soon… but first, we need to put Wendy in here. You'll see why. Will her plans be revealed? Read on and you'll know…**

It was 8 am, and why someone was knocking on my door now was a mystery, but Stan was basically passed out from the night before, and waking up early didn't bother me. I trudged across the living room and to the door.

"Who is it?" I ask, not even bothering to look through the peep hole.

"It's Wendy," she sorrily answers, obvious depression in her voice.

I stand a bit closer to the door and eye her through the peep hole. It's her, so for some odd reason, I actually decide to open it.

I partially crack the door and stare through at her.

"What do you want?" I groggily ask, still half awake.

"I need to talk to the two of you," she responds, her head still mildly lowered down.

I sigh and roll my eyes, opening the door to allow her access to the room. She obviously seems distressed about something, and though I hate to care, I somewhat do. Screw me and my thoughtfulness for people I hate…

"Sit down," I insist, gesturing towards the couch, "I'll go wake Stan."

The dark haired girl does so, slumping down on the couch and resting her head on the arm rest. I head back into the bedroom, jumping on the bed and nudging Stan's side quietly. I can't believe that me jumping on the bed didn't wake him in the first place. I shrugged to myself and continued to nudge him.

"Stan, wake up," I smoothly say, leaning down to kiss his neck.

I feel him shudder underneath me. "Mmm Ky, care to go for another round?"

"Maybe later," I agree, quietly laughing, "But for now, you've gotta come out in the living room."

He turns over towards me leans up, kissing my lips, and then groggily rubbing at his eyes. "Good," he smirks, beginning to stand out of bed.

I'd forgotten to mention that Wendy was here, so he started talking the way he always did every morning.

"I'm so glad that we went for a second round of makeup sex," he says once I'm out of the room, and he's throwing on some clothes, unaware of Wendy's presence. I laugh quietly to myself as he goes on, "But it tired me out once you went in control," he continues. I knew I should have warned him.

Once I'm guessing he's about finished, his pace increases a bit seemingly closer. "Either way, it was still-." He walks into the room, staring at Wendy with wide eyes, whose covering her mouth to hide the laughing.

"You could have warned me!" He calls out. I laugh and walk towards his side, kissing his cheek, and whispering hotly in the boy's ear, "I'll make up for it later."

He smiles and laughs as I leave his side, walking towards the kitchen where I can still see everybody,

"So Wendy, what is it that you so desperately needed to talked about at 8 in morning?" I question, going through the cabinets to find the coffee grinds.

"I needed to apologize. For everything." The girls goes on, her eyes still not focused on us.

"Why is it that you're saying sorry now? There's enough damage," I reply, filling the coffee pot with tap water and putting it back into the machine.

"Because I wanted to come clean about everything that's been going on since you two got together. Everything that I've been doing," Wendy made known, looking up for the first time to attempt to meet eyes with one of us.

"Go on," Stan persists.

"Since 8th grade, I've been trying to get the two of you two break up. To be quite honest, it was only because I was jealous. Not jealous of Stan, but jealous of how perfect two people could be together. I lost interest in you Stan when we started High School. I got together with someone else, Stan wasn't important to me," she spills out.

I stop what I'm doing, well mainly because the coffee was heating up now, but I make my way over to them anyway.

"Who'd you get with?" I wonder.

"It's gonna seem really stupid if I tell you… it seems… I don't know how to put it," the girl stalls.

"Just tell us, it won't seem stupid," I claim, going to sit on the edge of the couch next to her.

"It's Bebe," she made clear, looking down as her face turned an obvious shade of red.

"So you're with Bebe… and yet… you do that whole speech against gays? Why?"

"I talked to Bebe about it, she knew it wasn't going to change anything, since the rules were already set and stone," Wendy continues.

"This is all really confusing," I interject, shaking my head at the floor and trying to take it all in.

"And she just… she just let you do that?" Stan asks.

"Well, yeah," Wendy replies nonchalantly

"Do you expect us to just accept your apology like that and go on with our wonderful lives?"

"It's that easy," the raven haired girl shrugs, looking up and exchanging glances with a pleading expression.

"I'm going to regret this, but I accept," I hesitantly answer.

"Same," Stan adds, giving a shrug and a half smile.

"That's great news! Because I've got a few girls at my house who have been really ogling the two of you, and they want to help plan your wedding," she insists, back to her perky old self.

I look at Stan while we seem to agree on that idea with our eyes. "Sounds fine, bring them over."

"Alright! When do you to plan on getting married? Soon or in a year or in a few months, or tomorrow?" She blurts out random things as I get up to get the coffee.

"Soon," I say, pouring some in three separate cups, then attempting to carry them all out to the living room and setting them down on the table. I manage that perfectly fine, and Wendy takes one, taking a sip and putting it back on the table.

"Okay then, I'll go get them, and I'll bring back your coffee mug, it's not leaving my car on my trip," she laughs, waving and exiting the room with the blue coffee mug in hand.

"That was… different," Stan takes a sip of the hot beverage.

"At least there's no more everlasting feud between her and us," I mused.

"Very true," Stan says, leaning back in his chair.

**I had to end that Wendy and the boys' fighting. It's been planned since the beginning that they would eventually just stop. So they're gonna take the last name Marsh now, out of the readers lovely votes. Except for one that said Broflovski… xD It was funny, because I seriously would have thought more of you chose Broflovski. Now that I think of it… Marsh sounds better, and the logic behind it is reasonable.**

**As for another topic, I know the story isn't quite over yet… but ever since I've started and planned out this entire thing, I've included another sequel to this one. Now I know that would be really weird and all, because this story is a sequel of the other one, but I really want to continue on. If I do write a sequel, it would be life after marriage, adoption, getting into more jobs, and moving to New Jersey.**

**Haha, I had Kyle want to live there because that's where I live, and it's not a bad place to be. :D**

**Anyway, does my sequel idea sound crazy or should I write it? Up to all of you to decide.**


	18. Chapter 18 In The Park

**Anon: I'm aware of the many stereotypes about New Jersey; however none of them are true. If you're going to believe that, maybe **_**you **_**should get out of that rock**_** you're**_** living under and come see for yourself what it's like, because it's apparent that you do not have your facts straight. That's all.**

A few weeks of planning that neither Stan nor I had anything to do with, and the wedding was in one day. It was literally tomorrow, and I still didn't know what it was going to look like. All I knew was that Stan and I were sitting on the couch with Kenny and Cartman, bored out of our minds.

"Why is it that Wendy and everyone else won't let us know what they're doing?" I bring up after a while of staring at the blank TV, which had only gone blank after the power outage that was still going on had started an hour ago.

Kenny rolls his eyes and pipes in. "They want it to be a surprise," he interjects, leaning against the couch's arm rest and taking a sip of his soda can.

"Do you think it's gonna be good?" Stan wonders.

"Hopefully. There are a bunch of girls… maybe they've got some good taste. Something that's not all pink and frilly," I laugh.

"I'm sure they do," the blonde shrugs, still slightly chuckling.

And so we sat, in the darkness of the room for 10 minutes, barely even making any small talk. We were completely bored out of our minds. Since the power outage, there was nothing to do, especially considering the fact that it was a bit past 9 o'clock at night, and the darkness was overwhelming.

"What's there to do?" Cartman asks the whole group.

"I don't know. When are _we _going to have _our _wedding?" Kenny questions, raising an eyebrow to stare at his fiancé.

"Next month," Cartman makes known.

"Where?"

"Anywhere. Right now it doesn't matter. It's not our time to be thinking about it right now. It's Stan and Kyle's," the brunette explains, being awfully nice for some odd reason.

"Alright Cartman so tell us…" I begin, "Why is it that you've been so nice lately? What's going on with you?" I roll my eyes and give a half smile.

"I've turned over a new leaf," he plainly states in response. "I'm _trying _to be nicer."

Kenny coughs out the word, "You're welcome," giving a playful smirk over at his partner.

"So Stan," I start, "Wanna have one last round of sex before we're married?" I casually ask. Kenny and Cartman don't even seem to mind out my openness with him, neither does Stan.

"Sure. But not in the bed," he insists.

"What? Why? Where would we do it then?" I wonder aloud.

"Somewhere else. It's always in the bed," he rolls his eyes.

"Yeah… that's kind of how it works, Stan!" I yell.

"Right. But we're not going to play by the rules. Come on," he takes my hand, leading me out of the apartment.

"Where could you possibly be taking me? Not out in public right…?"

He doesn't answer my questions until we arrive at the park.

"What the fuck are we doing at the park," I almost state, bewildered.

"Each other," he answers. It takes a second for me to catch on to what he's saying and I for some reason don't laugh.

"Were not fucking in the park, Stan," I sternly demand, stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't you want it to be memorable?"

"Sure, anywhere but at the park, and we could have some great memories somewhere else too," I go on.

"It's not like we're gonna do it in front of everyone. Over by the… by the bushes!"

"Someone could find us."

"And that's a risk I am willing to take."

He again, forcefully leads me off, to the bushes. After a few moments, I sigh and give mainly because he was restricting me from moving at all on the ground.

I knew he wanted to make it fast, because, well, we were in the park, and that's what he was doing.

In the process of shoving his tongue down my throat, he was un zippering my pants hastily, moving his mouth away for a second to push them down a bit, attempting to get them down more. I halted him.

"Not all the way," I insist. He nods and brings his mouth back to mine, taking his own pants down quickly too.

"Someone's gonna catch us," I worry aloud.

"Not if you keep quiet they won't," he answers, bringing my face closer to his again.

I shake it off. However, I knew someone was gonna find us. There are fucking kids at this park, there's no doubt that two curious little eyes will be peering over the bush within a matter of minutes.

I also new for a fact, that it would be almost impossible for me to keep quiet.

My mind raced with thoughts, but they were all cleared when I felt Stan shove his cock up my ass. It caused an outburst from me.

"Shit Stan!" I screech, slamming my eyes shut. He continued to move his waist in a steady pace, in and out, harder with each coming second. Speaking of coming.

I couldn't control myself when I came against his shirt. Nice. How did he plan on covering that up as we walked away from the bushes? Who am I kidding? He's not going to _try _to cover it up.

My eyes flew open when I heard pacing coming closer to us. My fiancé didn't seem to notice at first, but I pulled away from him, getting a look of confusion in return.

"Someone's coming," I explain, zippering my pants and doing my best to button them. Stan tried to do the same, pulling them up a bit first. Then, I looked up when a dark haired girl with shoulder length haired peered over the bushes.

"Aw… did I miss it?" She whined, giving a disappointed look. I stifled some laughter and met eyes with her. She looked about thirteen.

Stan began to stand up wiping off his shirt with his hand and leaning down a little bit to wipe his hand on the grass.

"Hi, I'm Lindsey. Hey! You guys are Stan and Kyle! I know you… you're the ones who were having sex in the janitor's closet, weren't you?" She smiled, seemingly ecstatic by the fact. I then began the wonder… how did she know that?

"Where'd you hear that?" Stan speaks my thoughts.

"Oh, I'm Wendy Testaburger's cousin. I don't know if you knew her but…" I cut her off.

"Oh no, we know her," I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm remembering it now! You guys do know her. She used to hate you two, but she says she's your friend now? Well I think that's cool. Isn't she helping plan your wedding? Oh yeah she is! She told me that it was tomorrow," the Wendy look alike goes on. I do my best to take in everything she's saying, since she never really gave us a chance to answer her.

"Yeah, yeah, that's all true," I respond, looking at Stan who gives me the look that makes me think he wants to get the fuck away from her.

"That's awesome! So you guys are getting married tomorrow? Do they allow gay marriages in Colorado? I hope they do in all of the United States, because I'd rather marry a girl than a guy," she blurts, covering her mouth at her words and not daring to look up at us.

"Really? There's nothing to be ashamed of. Do you're parents know that?" I lean against a nearby tree, now fully engulfed in the conversation.

"The only person who knows that is Wendy. Well, and you two," she answers sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck, and then making eye contact.

I shrug, "I won't tell anyone," I promise, smiling at her. She gives a wide smile back, raising her eyebrows and beginning to talk again. I look over at Stan who looks annoyed staring at the ground, and roll my eyes.

"So why'd you guys stop earlier?" She gives the same look of disappointment as before, and stares up at me.

"Uh, because we heard you coming, and didn't want to be caught," I explain, laughing.

"But I love yaoi," she drawls out the last word sarcastically.

"What's yaoi?"

The girls speaks as if I'm stupid, "You know, boy on boy action," she raises both eyebrows simultaneously, smirking uncontrollably.

"You shouldn't like that at your age…" I stare back, confused by this girl's interest.

"Why not? I'm thirteen years old for Christ's sake! You wouldn't believe the type of stuff I put online. So many people read my stories. And they're all based on yaoi!"

"Yeah? Are you a good author?"

"Some people tell me that," she smiles, proud of herself.

"That's cool. Maybe one day you'll become an author," I tell her back.

"I hope so. That'd be awesome. But stop talking to me like I'm five. I'm not," she seriously states.

"Sorry," I answer back, taking another glance at my fiancé.

"It's okay. So you guys are getting married tomorrow. I can't stop saying that. I'm so happy for the two of you!" Lindsey goes on like she's known us for our whole lives.

"Yeah, you should come with Wendy tomorrow."

Her face instantaneously lights up, and an even bigger grin is plastered on her features.

"Could I? That'd be so amazing! I can't wait to tell Wendy that you two invited me!" She cheers, jumping off the ground out of pure excitement.

"Great, well maybe you could go tell her that now," I gesture off randomly.

"I can't now. She's out with her friend Bebe. I'm only staying with her for the week, but so far, she's ignored me a lot while working on your wedding," she giggled.

I couldn't help but laugh myself. She was kind of cute in an annoying way. It didn't bother me. She was funny.

"You're staying for the week? Do you live close?"

"I don't live very close. Well, no where near here. I live in New Jersey!" She exclaims.

I smirk. "That's pretty funny. Stan and I are going to move to New Jersey one day, maybe I'll see you there," I laugh.

She smiles back, "What part of New Jersey are you moving to?"

"We haven't really thought about that much."

"Well I live in central New Jersey in a little town called Matawan. Come visit me some time!"

"I'll be sure to," I chuckle.

She begins to walk off in another direction. "I'll see you guys soon. And by the way, I hope you two stay together forever, I love Style!"

"You love what?" I ask back, bewildered.

"Nevermind, nothing!" The dark haired girl turns on her heels, skipping off without another word.

"She was kind of cute," I say, turning to Stan.

"Are you kidding me? She was obnoxious," he plainly rolls his eyes.

"She was thirteen!"

"And she shouldn't have been interested in that stuff," he responds. "It was… disturbing."

"Right. Now tell me the _real _reason you don't like her, because I've seen you put up with people ten times more annoying than she was."

"Ugh, it's because she was related to Wendy," he mutters quietly under his breath. "I still don't like Wendy that much for what she did."

"Well you're going to have to act like you like her for a while. She just spent the last few months missing school every other day just to plan our wedding," I explain.

"Yeah, yeah," he laughs, taking my hand as we walked back to the apartment.

**This was another filler chapter, so don't hate me for making it long and pointless. As some of you may know, that character Lindsey was based off of me. Each characteristic of her, except the fact that I'm Wendy's cousin. However, that would be kind of funny if I was. Other than that, I'm 13, I have short black hair, I'm annoying in person sometimes, and I figured that was probably how I would act if I caught Stan and Kyle doing that. Anyways, review. You know you want to. They're getting married, how could you not? xD**


	19. Chapter 19 Reminiscing With The Memories

**Woo, only a few chapters left… but then you get the sequel! I figured you all hated the last chapter, which I blame none of you form because it was horrible. I'm well aware. xD Anyway, here is the wedding. After all this, it's finally come up to this. Just a little warning before you read, I have only been to a few weddings, which were a few years ago, and I can barely remember what it was like. Don't blame me if this is incredibly horrible, you'll see.**

Here I was.

Standing at the altar with my fiancé, and soon to be husband. To think that it all came down to this. We were actually doing this, we were getting married.

Married.

It was a big concept to think about.

Stan Marsh, the person who was my best friend for as long as I can remember. To think that one day, me accidentally blurting out that I was in love with him while casually sitting in my room would have led to this. At the time being of me telling him, I knew I was scared, but when he kissed me, all of that went away.

This moment right now, was perfect. It was unexplainable how happy I was. I knew I was blushing, because I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. Out stares never took a second to break, huge smiles on our faces as we stood in front of the many people from school, our families, and some of our closest friends.

I was happy that they all finally accepted us.

Standing here with him, my mind raced with the millions of memories, reminiscing with each and every single one separately.

First off, the time I realized I was in love with him.

It was 3rd grade. The year Wendy and Stan started dating. I was so jealous of them. Whenever Stan would hug Wendy, or leave me to be with her, I fumed with anger. Then, there were the times that he'd ditch her for me instead. Those were my favorite.

Then, there was the time I confessed my love to him.

After the word "I love you," mistakenly slipped my mouth, he kissed me, and told me he loved me too. My heart was overwhelmed with joy, and I thought I could have never felt happier.

The most important thing to me was the first time we had oral sex.

We left school early because we didn't want our parents to find out about our relationship, and public display of affection in school. We went to the empty recreational center, and our boredom took us over, so that's what it led to. It was the next day we realized that there were cameras there.

Then, the first time we had regular sex. It was amazing, until my mom found out the next day, and threatened to block off all access we had to each other. I remember my mom and dad even talking about sending me to a different school. I'm so glad they didn't.

Another thing that wasn't so great to remember was when he attempted to commit suicide for me.

It wasn't at all something special, but it was memorable. The fact that he claimed that he couldn't live without me, was amazing. Not that he tried to kill himself, but it just showed how much love he had for me. I regretted kissing Kenny after that, big time.

Then, the first time that I topped.

After Stan was healed from jumping out that window, we suggested that we did something to celebrate, and I got to fuck him, and oh god, it was memorable.

My mind continued on with thoughts.

Then, there was just a few months ago, when Stan proposed to me.

Out in public after we ran away from school, he got down on one knee and took out a ring, in front of everyone. It was memorable. I never would have seen that coming. In my head, I silently debated with myself about if it would be a good idea or not, but as of today, I'm so glad I said yes.

All of that led up to today. I stood with him here, listening to the murmuring of the priest on my left, surrounded by the free flowing beach air. I enjoyed how things were going. Wendy was surprisingly good at setting up a wedding.

"Kyle Broflovski, do you take Stan Marsh, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," I answer, a slight nod of my head. My smile never left my face.

"Stan Marsh, do you take Kyle Broflovski, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," he replied.

"Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, I now pronounce you husband and husband."

He leans forward to lock lips with me. The kiss lasts a good few seconds, and everyone gets their pictures and videos.

I opened my eyes as we broke apart.

"I love you Kyle. This was the best thing for us that could have ever happened," he whispers into my ear as we walk back down the aisle.

"I agree. I've never been so in love. This is the greatest day of my life," I admit, squeezing his hand a little tighter.

"So, now you're Kyle Marsh, huh? I can get used to saying that," he smirks as we reach the limo. We step into the back, and being in there with just Kenny and Cartman, it takes off. The door is closed and Kenny and Cartman are smiling happily at us.

"That's was really beautiful guys," Kenny smiles, moving some stray blonde locks of hair from the front of his eyes.

I nod in response, leaning over and putting my head down on Stan's lap, while beginning to extend my feet onto the seat. He silently strokes at my hair, caressing it with all his fingers. I direct my attention upwards at him, and he leans down to peck me on the lips once more.

After about 10 minutes, the limo stops on the side of the rode. I sit up a bit and look. It was still going to take an hour to get there.

"Well… this is me and Cartman's stop. We've got something planned later. We'll be a bit late, but trust me, it should be worth it," the blonde smirks, opening the back door of the limo without another word, not even giving us a second to speak.

"What do you think they've got planned?" I laugh, laying my head back down on his lap.

"We'll find out. But for now, we've got this whole limo to ourselves for an hour," he devilishly grins, raising both eyebrows in unison. I gesture towards the limo driver with my eyes through the window.

"What about him?"

Stan carefully slides from underneath me and takes a few steps towards the front of the vehicle, pulling a curtain that blocks the drivers view from us. "Does that solve the problem?"

"No. How's he supposed to use his rearview mirrors?"

"He can use his side view ones," Stan simply replies.

I roll my eyes, attempting to reason, "But it's not the same thing-." My husband presses his lips to mine, instantly shutting me up. I grin into the kiss. Screw him and his ability to take me over.

He moved me to the floor of the car, slowly and carefully steadying me on the ground while his face stayed intact with mine. I held my eyes shut, moaning into the kiss and feeling my pants already grow tighter. I knew the pot holes were going to stop us, because we'd already went through a load of them.

"We can't do this," I plead, backing away as the limousine takes on another bump.

"You're right, sorry," he sheepishly answers, giving a half grin.

"It's alright. When we get back home to the apartment though, we'll have the freedom we want," I quietly laugh.

**Well. The wedding chapter was intentionally supposed to be just one chapter, but I realized that if I kept it going, it'd be way to long. There will be one more wedding celebration chapter after this, but then that's it. So how did I do for this chapter? I know it was probably terrible. xD**


	20. Chapter 20 Love, Was Made For Me And You

**This, here, is the second to last chapter. It's the after party of the wedding, and what Kenny and Cartman have planned for everyone. You'll hate it, cause I'm writing this on a whim. At this point, I don't even know what I'm going to make them do. But I suggest, when Kenny calls out, "Okay, music!" open up another tab, go to youtube, and play the song, L.O.V.E by Nat King Cole. **

Stan and I sat at our table. We were the closest ones to the cake, and the two of us sat alone, staring at the empty seats across from us where Kenny and Cartman were supposed to be sitting.

I still couldn't help but wonder what they had planned, because my mind was blank of ideas.

Suddenly, on the large dance floor nest to us, Kenny walked out in his tuxedo, followed by Cartman trailing slowly behind him. Kenny stood in the middle of the floor, grinning wildly, while Cartman stood there like he wished he was rather on the top of a volcano that was about to erupt.

To put it bluntly, Cartman didn't want to be there.

Kenny tapped on his microphone, and Cartman kept his arms crossed, his microphone tucked in his elbow.

The blonde cleared his throat quietly once more, and began speaking. "So, we all know why were here today, to celebrate Stan and Ky's wedding," Kenny says, gesturing towards our table, "And we've got something in store for them today. Everyone welcome, Madonna!" He waved his arms at a door, where no one showed up, and Cartman rolled his eyes.

"I told you that wasn't going to be funny Ken," Cartman quietly complained.

"Okay, I'm kidding, Madonna isn't going to be here, but Eric and I have something planned anyway."

Some bursts of laughter spread through out the room, and I was just glad he was lying about the Madonna thing.

"Okay, music!" Kenny called to someone off stage.

A steady beat begins, and Cartman flicks on his microphone, being the first to sing, in a low voice, trying his best to look happy.

"L… is for the way you look, at me," he sings.

Kenny adds in his part too, "O… is for the only one, I see," he smiles.

"V… is very, very, extra ordinary."

"E… is even more than anyone that you adore," Kenny sings.

"And love, is all that I can give, to you," they harmonize.

"Love, is more than just a game, for two," Cartman adds.

They began to sing again together, "Two in love can make it-."

"Take my heart and please don't break it," the blonde smoothly goes on.

"Love was made, for me and you," they sing together, smiling at each other. Even Cartman doesn't look so unpleasant anymore.

A trumpet solo began in the background, and Kenny and Cartman start to tap their feet to the beat. Some members of the audience clap along, but stop once they sing again.

"L… is for the way you look, at me," Kenny sings.

"O… is for the only one, I see," Cartman smiles at Kenny.

"V… is very, very, extra ordinary!"

"E… is even more than anyone that you adore."

The music starts up in the background to an even louder pace. "Love, is all that I can give, to you!" Kenny over dramatically gestures towards Cartman at the word give.

"Love, is more than just a game, for two," Cartman adds, slightly laughing under his breath.

They begin singing at that same time once again, taking a few steps closer to each other. "Two, in love can make it."

Kenny backs away, turning to this left and covering his hand over his heart, "Take my heart and please don't break it."

"Love, was made, for me and you!" Cartman finishes.

Kenny repeats, "Love, was made, for me and you."

They stand as close as possible, joining hands and singing into there microphones, "Love! Was made for me and you!"

They bring their joined hands up above there heads and drop them at the final beat up the trumpet.

A loud roar of clapping begins through out the room, as well as me and Stan who gave them a standing ovation.

Who knew that they were both such good singers?

Kenny takes a few deep breaths and says, "Thank you everyone. Stan and Kyle, we're so proud of you, and we're glad we could be here to help with this day. It's amazing," the blonde says, beginning off stage with his fiancé. They get a few final claps and make their way to our table.

"Okay, that was just great," I greet once they've both taken there seats.

"Wasn't it?" Ken laughs. "We worked really hard on it, and I was so excited to sing it for you guys."

"It got better once it was half over…" Cartman adds.

"Oh come on, I saw you enjoying it up there," Kenny smirks.

"Heh… maybe a little bit…" Cartman admits.

And that day continued on for what felt like hours. We cut the cake, got the first slices, and after a few more hours, went back home to the apartment.

I just couldn't wait to have sex with my _husband. _

**And scene.**

**Yeah, one chapter left. Also, I need some help with this story. I want to know if anyone can give me some ideas for names of the sequel. The sequel is basically going to be them living in New Jersey, being older and whatnot, so I was hoping that maybe you all, my lovely reviewers, could give me a name for the third part of this trilogy. It would mean a lot, and plus, wouldn't it be great to see your story title as my next story? Haha, that's all. I'll announce it in the next chapter whose title I liked the most. Anyway, did you like Kenny and Cartman's singing duet? I did. I don't know why, but I did. XD It sounds so much better if you play that song in the background while reading it though. **


	21. Chapter 21 Final Choices

**Here we go. The last chapter. But don't worry, wait out for the sequel. And the person whose title I chose as my sequel's name is –drum roll- Bliss. Bliss's idea was "Here Goes Nothing," but instead, I'm going to use "Here Goes Everything." I mean, be happy, your idea inspired my change of words. One more thing, Bliss, you are like, my favorite reviewer, only because your reviews are so funny to read. I'm glad you and the story are officially married. xD I really wish you would make a fanfiction account, because I would love to talk to you more! And to everyone else, I loved all of your ideas, so it was hard for me to choose, but anyway, I'm hoping you'll enjoy this final chapter. I don't know how I'm going to end this.**

I lay on my bed with him on top of me. Stan's hands slowly worked his way down both of my sides, sending chills through my whole body. I took a breath when our lips parted for a single moment, enjoying this time with him.

My husband.

It was such a great thing to hear myself say.

Our tongues moved in unison with each others, exploring everywhere like it was a new world. And it was. It was my _husband's _mouth. My _husband's _hands. His everything.

I moaned in delight when my lower area felt the sensation it was waiting for. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to keep my face with his. He laughed slightly and we parted our mouths for a little while. I used my other hand to jerk his throbbing cock, trying to give him as much ecstasy as I was getting.

"Ngh… Stan… harder…" I moaned into his ear. He chuckled slightly and picked up the pace, thrusting his hips at a faster speed than before. "Oh fuck…" I breathed out; pushing myself towards him, hoping it would feel even better.

It did.

He angled himself a little bit differently, hitting my prostate and causing me to let out a yelp. The upper half of my body stiffened as my breathing pattern went haywire. After another 5 or 10 minutes and both of us were tired, he stopped.

I fell onto my bed, attempting to catch my breath. Stan curled up next to me, his naked body pressed against mine, and we feel asleep.

When I woke up that morning, I was in the bed alone with a t-shirt and boxers on. I figured that Stan had dressed me. He was so sweet that way. I stretched my arms towards the ceiling and threw them back down after I heard a crack.

I stretched my legs over the side of my bed and stood up; taking in an aroma that now filled the air. I headed out of the room and into the kitchen where Stan stood over the stove, cooking something in a pan.

I came up from behind him, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Morning," I say.

He turns around and smiles, pulling me into a hug and connecting our lips.

"Morning," he answers back.

I smile and sit on a stool next to the counter.

"What time is it?" I say, rubbing my eyes to recover from my sleep.

"Almost noon. We've been up for a few hours," he laughs.

I raise an eyebrow and smirk. "Why didn't you wake me?"

Stan laughs again. "You look so damn cute when you're sleeping."

I feel my face heat up, but I smile anyway. Stan begins piling some food onto a plate, and turns around to hand it to me.

"Here ya go," he says.

"Thanks," I reply, taking the plate and heading into the living room. I take a seat next to Kenny who is watching some News Report. "Why don't you put something good on?" I laugh.

"This is good, look." He gestures to the TV, turning up the volume quickly with the remote.

"In other news, Wendy Testaburger saved her whole family from a fire, supposedly caused by Craig Tucker, who is now being investigated. Here to give us some information about the subject is Wendy now."

Cartman walked out from his room to sit in front of the TV, and Stan stopped was he was doing for a minute to come and watch too.

Wendy appeared on the new screen with her younger cousin, mom, and dad.

"I was waking up early like I usually do, when I smelt something burning downstairs. I couldn't tell what it was a first, so I when down to investigate, figuring that maybe someone had burnt breakfast or something. But when I got down, I noticed that there was a small fire starting up in the corner of the house, and raising to the second floor. I screamed for my mom and dad, who came down, and rushed out of the house. Then I ran up to grab my phone to call the fire department, and get Lindsey out of her room," Wendy explained.

Lindsey began to pipe up, needing to tell her part of the story.

"I woke up from the screaming and stuff, but when I got out of bed, I noticed that there was like, a huge wall of fire starting up in the middle of the room, and it was super scary!" The brunette exclaimed. "But Wendy, she found her way around it. Wendy got a water bottle and made like, a little entrance thing for me to go through without touching the fire. Without her, I probably wouldn't be here right now," Lindsey smiled, hugging Wendy around the waist and nuzzling her head into her shoulder.

"It was no problem," Wendy muttered, ruffling her younger cousin's hair.

The people on the television talked for a while about bravery acts, and then went to some other new report.

"That was… interesting…" Cartman says.

Stan raises an eyebrow. "Hey Ky?"

"Yeah?"

"That was the little girl that we saw at the park the other day, right? The one that caught us… you know."

I nod, "Yeah that was her. Isn't she so adorable?"

"Yeah, she looks so much like Wendy," Kenny inspects. He shut the TV off.

"Onto something else," Stan begins. "Kyle and I are moving out."

"What, where?" Kenny questions in a fake sounding tone, raising both eyebrows.

"New Jersey," I answer.

"When?" Cartman asks.

"We haven't really talked about when…" I make known.

"We're going next week," Stan interjects.

"What? We haven't even picked out a house!' I yell.

"Oh the contraire," he smiles, taking the remote from the coffee table and hoping over the couch to sit on it. He flicks on the television and presses a few buttons, coming up to a virtual tour.

"This is the outside of the house," he presses a few more buttons and sets the remote down. "And it's going to give us a full tour," Stan puts his hands behind his head, obviously proud of himself. I watch the screen in awe. The house was amazing.

"Dude, this is amazing! It must have cost a fortune though…" I inspect.

"Not at all. The down payment was cheap, and I know that we can keep up with the monthly payments if we try."

"This is so cool, dude." I hug him.

"I know, right?" He laughs. "And we're leaving next week. I've booked us plane tickets, and we'll be on our way."

"Aw, so we've gotta stay here on our own?" Kenny pouts.

Stan laughs and nudges Kenny with his elbow in the side.

"Oh just shut up and tell him already."

"I got us a house down the street from theirs," Kenny tells Cartman. It's not as big and nice as theirs, but it's pretty damn close. We're _all _leaving for Jersey next week."

Cartman chuckles and nods. "This is gonna be great."

"Sure is," I say.

**Please… please don't kill me for the worst ending in the history of endings. I tired to wrap it up, but I ended up throwing so much worthless shit in there. I needed something to make the chapter seem a little bit longer than it actually it. –shot-**

**I do not deserve reviews on this. -_- I honestly don't know why I keep putting myself as an OC in there. **

**So, you can review if you want. Look out for the third part to my trilogy which will probably be up within a week called "Here Goes Everything."**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I hope I can break the record with over 100 reviews on the next story too! Bye everyone! ^^**


End file.
